The Jig is up
by darkbloddynightmare38
Summary: The team meets people from Artemis' past. If they reacted strongly to them, how are they going to react to her other secrets. Full pairings inside!
1. The meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YJ. IF I DID THERE WOULD BE MORE SPITFIRE MOMENTS AND ROBTANNA MOMENTS! BUT I AM IN THE STORY W/ CODE LYOKO AND MY OC KATELINE! Spitfire, SuperMartian, Robtanna, Yumi and Ulrich, Odd and oc, and Aelita and Jeremie**

It was a normal day at the mountain for the Young Justice league. Kaldur was practicing laps in the pool, M'gann was **attempting **to bake an edible batch of cookies, and Wally and Robin were playing Mortal Kombat with Conner watching. But something was off; Artemis actually wasn't throwing insults at Wally. Accepting and loving the rare moments of no arguing, everyone decided to just let it go. Instead the archer was sitting on the couch with Conner talking to her friend via video chat. "Soooo, Arty how's life treating you?"Asked Victoria. She was one Artemis' best friends and one she let get away with calling her Arty. She had long brown hair that went a little past her B-sized bust, with almond shaped hazel eyes that mostly looked like a chocolate brown, as expected from her Puerto Rican background, and had her favorite purple glasses almost on the tip of her button like nose before pushing them up. She was one of those rare pale Puerto Ricans though with a subtle hint of a tan and had freckles all over her face but more noticeable on her nose and cheeks. "So far so good actually. A bit of a lazy day for everyone. So where is everybody else? PLEASE tell me that they all found the nerve to ask each other out, and they're on some triple date or something. " She replied with an interested Conner looking over her shoulder. "Sorry, but so far _nada_. I mean don't even get me STARTED on Kateline and Odd, ESPECIALLY Ulrich and Yumi. The four of them are about as stubborn as you are when you want to be. But right now Jeremy and Aelita are off being smart God knows where, Ulrich and Yumi are sparring in the gym, and Odd and Kateline are on their "not date" of a walk in the park. So who are the peoples behind you?" While Victoria was ranting about her friends, everyone gathered around behind her to see what all the fuss was about. Artemis looked over her shoulder finally notice them."OK, 1) HEY! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONLY STUBBORN ONE WITH THE EXCEPTION OF YOU AND YUMI! 2) Yeah not date whatever floats their boat, and 3) the ginger is Wally, sunglasses is Robin, the red-haired chick is M'gann, the other guy behind me is Kaldur, and this awesome guy next to me is Conner." Artemis replied while giving Conner a hug. With the slightly jealous looks of Wally and M'gann not going unnoticed by Victoria. "Team, report to the mission room now." Echoed Batman's voice through the room. "Sorry babe, but I gotta cut this short. I love and miss you tons. Bye." "Ok, love and miss you tons times 50. Bye." And with that, they ended the call. "If only she knew." Thought Victoria.

"So, does she suspect anything?" asked a group of teenagers that she and Artemis were just talking about appeared from behind the laptop. "Not a thing." She replied, excitement evident in her voice. "Awesome. But what up with the whole "stubborn as Artemis is" thing?" asked a cautious and slightly embarrassed Kateline asked. She was a small girl like Victoria; no more than 5'3. She had long black hair that went up to her elbows, same eyes as her but hers were a sea green and had the same complexion as her but instead she had no glasses. All the girls in the group, like Artemis definitely had the hour glass figure that made them sought after by many boys, but they never accepted because of the immaturity that they showed. Even though Victoria was a very independent girl, deep inside she really wanted a boyfriend that will love her for who she is, and not because they think that she is hot, and guy that doesn't make a pervy joke out of everything wouldn't hurt either. "Well, you know it's true. You guys can be stubborn when you want to be. And it was so a date Odd! Don't even try to deny it." She stated while pointing an accusing finger at said blonde boy who was blushing like mad along with Kateline.


	2. Reunion, and meeting the gang

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YJ. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT I END UP WITH KALDUR!**

"There have been reports of unusually high amounts of Kobra Venom in Chester, New York. You will be going in covertly in as civilians and are only getting evidence that the rumors are true. I will be sending you some back up who know the town like the back of their hands. Here is what they look like, Artemis you may know them." Batman explained. Artemis looked a bit confused until she saw the pictures of Victoria, Kateline, her cousin Yumi, and her other friends Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita."Oh." Was all the shocked, bug eyed girl could manage.

"Ok! Can we go in the ship before you three start fighting…..again, and breaking our cover?" Yumi asked."Sorry." The three muttered while J'onn had the ship open to let them inside. Once they got inside, the sat patiently waiting for the rest to come inside.

"You have 1hour to change and depart." Batman stated. After he left, THAT'S when Artemis exploded. "HOLY SHIT! I'M GONNA SEE M BABES!"

"Um Artemis, how is it that you know these people?" Kaldur asked. Artemis visibly stiffened because she realized that she never told them about her past in Chester. "Right. I didn't tell you."

"No .You didn't."

"Shut up Baywatch! Anyway, the girl with the glasses you guys remember as Victoria, she's one of my best friends. Yumi is the Japanese girl with the short black hair, and she's my cousin, the guy with the blonde hair with the purple dot is our other best friend who is a complete bottomless pit. The other blonde is Jeremy, he's the genius of the group, so it's just fitting that we call him Einstein. The girl with the pink hair is Aelita and very sweet unless you get her angry, kind of like Vic-Vic. And last but not least, the brunette is Ulrich, he's really good at fighting like Yumi and has a bit of a temper like her, but don't tell them I said that."

"Um, I'm kind of scared to ask this, but what happens if you get them angry?" Superboy asked cautiously. "Um, well once Odd pulled a prank on Victoria, and to make it short, he ended up with a cast on his arm for a few weeks." Artemis explained shuddering at the memory. "Oh."

"Yup. Anyway, let's get going." Artemis dismissed.

After they got ready, Artemis ran to the ship unable to contain her excitement. She ran so fast that even Wally was impressed but as if he would ever admit that especially to the likes of the beautiful harpy, WAIT WHAT! Once M'gann opened the door, the whole team was in for a big surprise, because the same people that they saw in the pictures were sitting right in front of them. "AHHHH! BABES!" Artemis exclaimed jump-hugging the first person she saw, which happened to be Jeremy who in turn spun her around a few times. "Hey babes, long time no see." Jeremy teased. "Long time no see; you bet your ass long time no see!" Artemis countered. "You got stronger, since when did you get stronger?" she asked.

"A little while after you left I started to actually go to the gym 'cause there was nothing else to really do." He explained. "Oh. HEY GUYS!" she said as she resumed tackling everyone else. By the time she realized that she forgot to introduce the rest of the team, they were already in their respective seats. "Geez, I am soooooo sorry guys!" Artemis gasped. "Guys, these are my other best friends that I told you about. Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, and Aqualad." She introduced. "Awww. I feel loved, ok, all is forgiven." Wally said giving her a genuine smile. Artemis just gave him the same smile "Ohhhh! So _you're_ Kid Flash!" Kateline said with a mischievous smile on her face, effectively knocking them out of their moment and bringing them back into reality. Luckily Robin got it all on tape, thinking about how great it would be to show it to Zatanna. "Shut up Kateline" A very red Artemis warned. The state of her skin didn't go unnoticed by Wally though but shrugged it off thinking nothing of it.

**There you go! Chapter 2. I promise that in the future there will be a ton of more fluff between everyone, ESPECIALLY ROBTANNA AND ME AND KALDUR SINCE I BARELY MENTIONED US IN THIS CHAPTER! R&R, AND ALL THAT JAZZ. AND HERE ARE THE IMAGES FOR THE LYOKO GANG INCASE NO ONE KNOWS WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE. **

**Jeremy:** **.com/imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=745&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=G94ABh8qDicL1M:&imgrefurl=.com/2010_11_01_&docid=5Kg1RDFWpGhF0M&imgurl=./_&w=800&h=600&ei=APkVT6yiDOnf0QG_9fj_Ag&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1064&vpy=449&dur=250&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=202&ty=98&sig=110946825453138746264&page=10&tbnh=118&tbnw=176&start=213&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:23,s:213**

**Aelita:** **.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=496&tbm=isch&tbnid=PbD3c_CrqYSS7M:&imgrefurl=.fr/La-tele/Dessins-animes/Code-Lyoko/Images/Les-personnages/Aelita&docid=GMVx6gcpbtoB3M&imgurl=.fr/var/jeunesse/storage/images/canalj/la-tele/dessins-animes/code-lyoko/images/les-personnages/aelita/4104523-3-fre-FR/Aelita_image_player_432_&w=432&h=324&ei=aCUWT9yHF-O62gW2uoyiAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=545&vpy=2&dur=15&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=153&ty=57&sig=116827800593625881311&page=3&tbnh=130&tbnw=173&start=33&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:33**

**Yumi:** **.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=496&tbm=isch&tbnid=Z1gFg0EoR_BlAM:&imgrefurl=&docid=IQr2_JfuLu5v9M&imgurl=/site/garage_kids/garage_kids_&w=550&h=503&ei=HCYWT5bmK6fe2AXV3o2PAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=927&vpy=110&dur=436&hovh=215&hovw=235&tx=95&ty=111&sig=116827800593625881311&page=11&tbnh=154&tbnw=173&start=195&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:16,s:195**

**Odd:** **.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=496&tbm=isch&tbnid=XUIL-bcoxgYmlM:&imgrefurl=.net/allison/code_lyoko_&docid=MD2AMfpYMvZ5oM&imgurl=.net/allison/codelyoko_images/odd%252520profile%&w=288&h=312&ei=XycWT_O7NebU2AX7krWfAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1103&vpy=2&dur=562&hovh=234&hovw=216&tx=142&ty=92&sig=116827800593625881311&page=1&tbnh=147&tbnw=135&start=0&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0**

**Ulrich:** **.com/imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1366&bih=496&tbm=isch&tbnid=eJs6Tha6QH8VEM:&imgrefurl=.com/stories/9885850/code-lyoko-rise-of-the-black-knight-story-info&docid=vR1fdPG4Us9AHM&imgurl=.com/albums/e256/angelfirefly/Ulrich_&w=720&h=576&ei=6icWT62IHq2A2QXxvIy1Ag&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1005&vpy=177&dur=452&hovh=201&hovw=251&tx=101&ty=186&sig=116827800593625881311&page=4&tbnh=143&tbnw=173&start=52&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:52**


	3. Vicki

**DISCLAIMER: I THINK YOU ALL KNOW WHAT I DON'T OWN, AND WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I DID OWN IT. -.-**

The ride back to the cave was somewhat awkward for Artemis. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why she felt so giddy when Wally gave a genuine and NOT FORCED smile.After pondering for a while and ending up somewhat fruitless (she had a reason but just kept pushing it way…that she liked Wally as boyfriend material.) she decided to push it aside knowing it may prove fatal if she wasn't focused on the mission. Also because Odd started complaining about how quiet it was, and how he was starting to get hungry. "Don't worry buddy, we'll be there soon and we'll be getting food as soon as we get off and find some place to eat." Victoria comforted. "HA! 30 POINTS YEAH BUDDY!" Artemis shouted. "Let me guess, you're playing Fruit Ninja?" Conner asked. "Yup, and I just got the pomegranate in arcade mode 30 times. I am starting to beat your high score." She told him playfully. "What's Fruit Ninja?" Megan asked confused. "Don't worry beautiful, I'll show when we get to Chester." Wally reassured.

When they landed in an open field but covered by enough trees so the ship won't be found, Odd was the first to get off, then Artemis and Wally who were standing suspiciously close to each other, then Megan and Conner, then robin, and the rest but Kaldur and Victoria lagged behind a bit. "I'm sorry, we never got to formally introduce ourselves. I am Kaldur." He apologized. _"Man, talk about a velvet smooth voice." _Victoria thought before snapping back into reality. "It's okay. I'm Victoria, but you can call me Vicki, Vic-Vic, Tori or whatever." She babbled. _ "Real smooth Vic." _She scolded herself, but he didn't seem to notice. "Well, it's very nice to meet you." He said smiling the only smile he ever gave Tula, but of course she didn't know that. "Are you guys coming?" Megan flew in and asked. "Uh, yeah we're coming." A flustered Vicki answered. "Hey. What took you guys so long? If I didn't know that you two just met, I would have thought that you two were making out or something." Artemis teased. She knew that her friend had taken a HUGE liking to Kaldur right away because she had the same gleam in her eye as when she had a crush in eighth grade on Jake. "Ha ha very funny." Vic replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Yup, she was a feisty one. Kaldur thought back to when he was inside the Helmet of Fate, and told Wally to find his spitfire and recommended that he should do the same. He thought that just maybe, Victoria could be the girl that Kent was talking about.

"Anyway, let's go to my house."She said trying and succeeding in changing the subject. "Are you sure that mom would let all of us stay over?" Artemis asked kind of worried that her mom might say no. "Positive. She already knows and has stuff set up for you guys." Vicki explained. "Seriously? How? Wait don't answer that."Artemis said realizing that Batman most likely told them. After a few minutes of walking and fooling around by Victoria trying to jump on everyone's back and succeeding by getting on Kaldur's back, they arrived at her house. It was a simple 2 story house (3 if you count the basement that you couldn't see.) It was a light tan color with a porch that showed the front door only because the rest was covered by a huge bush covered in different flowers, the gravel driveway that had a hill when you first walked up, stretched from the road to the garage and fit both of her parents 4 wheel drive Toyota trucks (not the pick-up ones), and in the middle was a sidewalk that stretched and curved a little to the porch. Next to the porch, was a small rosebush, and above that, showed a medium sized window that went into her room, but you couldn't see it because the shades were pulled down. The roof was a mix of maroon and gray tiles but from a distance it looks all gray. The edge of the sidewalk was lined with small lanterns that lit up different shades of the rainbow at night.

"Ok, before you ask anything, I just wanna say that the front door is broken which is why when I open it, I can just push it open."Victoria explained as they walked up to the brown front door that had a piece of oval shaped glass in the middle with a design that made the inside hard to see.

"Wow, you guys remodeled. I still remember the red and white house with the brown roof, and the white screen door."Artemis stated. "Yeah we did a few years ago."Victoria explained as she opened the door. When she opened the door they all were greeted by a small Maltese-Shih Tzu mix puppy that was no more than 8 months old and had huge brown eyes. "Hey Jack! Be nice ok buddy, these guys are my friends." She told him and hugging everyone just to prove her point. After sniffing them for a bit and seeing that they were ok since his "sister" wasn't freaking out, he stopped barking, but they weren't off the hook that easily, after all they were still strangers to him. But he gave them another bark just for good measure, and resumed saying hi to one of his masters.

Her house was pretty nice. When you first enter through the door the first thing were wooden stairs with a black metal railing that swirled at the bottom and a white wall that covered the right side of the stairs halfway up so that both sides had a wall on them, and led straight to a hallway that when you first looked at it, was just a white wall with a painting of a field with a wooden warehouse, but it turned to her parents room on the right and her old room to the left. If you looked to your right, you would see a small brown piano with a small reef above it. The reef was basket like with sunflowers covering it. Then you would see the living room, with the back of the tan loveseat facing the stairs. To the right of the loveseat, was a nightstand with a black lamp with a tan colored shade. In front of that was a couch the same color as the loveseat. And in front of the couch was a brown coffee table. Next to that is a medium sized desk with a gray and black printer with a matching DELL computer. In front was an empty fish tank with a red, green, and white Christmas blanket that had a yawning Dalmatian puppy that had a green bow around its neck with a note attached that said "FROM SANTA", with a green and purple fake plant to hold it on the top. Next to that was a brown T.V. stand with a black 42 inch flatscreen T.V., above that, was a stuffed Santa, Cornelius, the elf that wanted to be a dentist **(A/N: I absolutely forgot his name) **the 3 of them on a sled, the abominable snowman, and Rudolph. They all sing if you press a button on the ear, hand, or foot. Under the T.V. was the cable box, and a DVD/VCR player. Under that were 2 cupboards that held their DVDs and videos. Next to that was a white window that had white shades covering them, and in front of that was a green fake Christmas tree with a blue bow on the top, blue garland was wrapped around the tree, and blue and white, green, red, and purple ordainments covered the tree, with a small Santa ordainment holding a candle, and when you blew on a certain spot on the candle, the colorful lights came on. The walls and ceiling were completely white, and had 6 lights inside the ceiling parallel to each other with a single light in the middle. Her dog's bed which was blue on the outside and white on the inside lay underneath the Christmas tree like a present from Santa. **(A/N: I just realized that m family really likes blue and white.) **She walked across the wooden floor and the tan, green, and brown flower decorated area rug, and plopped on the couch with the others following. "You got a new dog?" Artemis asked. "Yeah. Mike finally agreed after YEARS of begging." she explained. "OK! I'm all done unpacking, so what should I do next?" a voice asked, and when she came into the room, everyone's jaw dropped.

**Yup. This was definitely one of my longer chapters. I may or may not update sooner because 10****th**** grade mid-terms are next week for me. Hope you like, especially with the cliffie and the moment I put for me and Kaldur. FISHBOY NEEDS MORE LOVE! R&R. I am so glad that I got to add my baby Jack in.**


	4. Spin the Truth!

**YAY! CHAPTER 4! NOT DOING THE DISCLAIMER! YOU PEOPLE ALREADY KNOW. THEY JUST GET ANNOYING AFTER A WHILE.**

"Ok, I'm all done unpacking, so what should I do next?" a voice asked, and when she came into the room, the team's jaw dropped. Said girl stopped short. Robin was the first to somewhat recover and ask the question that was almost on everyone's mind. "Zatanna? What are you doing here, not that we're not happy to see you, but we didn't know that you were coming or already I should say, here."

"Yeah, that's because my dad thought the mission that we were supposed to be going on for a few days was too dangerous for me, so he asked Bats if there was another place I could go, because my mom is on a business trip, and he doesn't want to leave me home alone." She explained. "Ok, that explains why you're here, but why didn't Batman tell us that you would be joining us?" Jeremy asked. "About that, Batman told me that he couldn't reach you guys, so you were most likely flying over a no signal zone." "So you were already here when we were flying?"Wally asked to clear things up. "Yup. Victoria's dad let me in before he went to work. When I heard Jack barking, I thought that your mom was home, and she already knew I was here because your dad told her, and Batman told him." She told Victoria. "Oh. Ok then, since it's now 2:15 and we have time to kill, what do you wanna do?" Victoria asked getting bored.

"How about we get the sleeping arrangements out of the way?" Megan suggested. "Alright. So how about the girls sleep in my room, and the guys can sleep in my brother's room? He doesn't live here anymore so the room is just there." She asked. "Awesome. Sure." Everyone said in unison "JINX! Pinch, poke, everyone owes me a coke!" Aelita said.

"Hey, why are you guys so quiet?" Artemis asked Yumi and Ulrich who were suspiciously quiet and just staring blankly into space. "Huh? No reason just thinking 'bout stuff that I know people will pry out of us later when we're alone." Yumi answered for the both of them. "You know us so well cuzzie." Artemis teased. "Hey, anyone wanna play a game?" Zatanna asked. "Sure. What's it called?"Odd asked, finally getting out of the daydream he was having of him and Kateline. "It's called Spin the Truth." She said, putting her plan to get Wally and Artemis together into action. "Huh?" everyone asked looking very confused. "It's a mix of spin the bottle and Truth or Dare. Like If I spun the bottle and it landed on Megan, then I would ask her a truth or dare question, but if it landed on Robin, then I would kiss him for as long as everyone else decides." She explained blushing at the last part. "OOOOOHHHHHH! I'm in!" Victoria shouted with a wide smile catching on to what Zatanna was trying to do, since she wasn't exactly discrete about it. "Um, ok sure." everyone else agreed.

Artemis was a bit at war with herself when Zatanna mentioned the game that they were going to play. On one hand, she DID NOT UNDER ANY CERCIMSTANCES _WANT WALLACE WEST KISSING HER__._ But on the other hand, the curious part of her prayed that Wally would agree so she would be able to kiss him. Obviously the curious part was dominant over the cautious half, so she agreed. She thought that he agreed so that he would get to kiss M'gann, but little did she know that he agreed to play for the same reasons that she was playing, except it was to kiss her and not M'gann. He gave up on M'gann after he found out about her dating Conner. He realized that he only saw her as a little sister, and even gave Conner the "If you break her heart I'll break every bone in your body by using Kryptonite" speech.

"I'll go get the bottle, and Yumi help Artemis move the table to the couch?" Victoria asked. "Sure." They said as they pushed the coffee table closer to the couch. They all sat in a circle, Artemis sitting next to Conner on her left, he was sitting next to M'gann, who was next to Victoria, then Kaldur, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Kateline, Jeremy, Aelita, Zatanna, Robin, and then finally Wally on Artemis' right.

"Can I go first since I already have the bottle?" Victoria asked. No one objected so she spun the bottle and it landed on Artemis. "Artemis, Truth or Dare?" "Ummmmm…Dare." She answered. "Ok, you still play the piano right?" Victoria asked, thinking of a dare. "Yeah, why?" Artemis asked curiously. "Ok, I dare you to play Hello by Evanescence." "Ok." She said as she got up. She was kind of nervous because the team had never heard her play the piano before and didn't know what they would think. **(A/N: ****.com/watch?v=leEoglhCuOQ****)**

"Wow. You were amazing. Since when could you play the piano?" The words came out of Wally's mouth before he even realized they did. Everyone else agreed with him. "Um, thanks guys. I started playing when I was 7 years old."She blushed, half from all the attention she was getting, and the other half from Wally's compliment. Then she noticed the video camera in Ulrich's hand. "You're gonna put it on YouTube, aren't you Ulrich?" She asked already knowing his answer. "Yes, yes I am." He answered proudly. "Fine. My turn now."She sighed. She sat back down and spun the bottle really hard and it landed on….. TO BE CONTINUED!

**(A/N: LOL JKJKJKJK! I WOULDN'T DO THAT! OR WOULD I?)**

The bottle had landed on **WALLY**!

**OH HOW CRUEL AM I? BUT DON'T WORRY, KISSING SCENE COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO GET IT TO OVER THE WEEKEND SINCE MY MID-TERMS ARE FINALLY OVER FRIDAY! YAY! ECSTATIC! ****Oh, and I got the spin the bottle thing from another fanfic that I read a long time ago, I DIDN'T MAKE IT UP! EXCEPT FOR THE RULES THOSE I AM 99% SURE I MADE UP. SORRY IF I DIDN'T! The name though, I am 100% SURE I MADE THAT UP!**


	5. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! :**

**OK, THIS IS JUST ABOUT HOW THE LINK GOT MESSED UP! THE LINK IS ON YOUTUBE AND IT'S A COVER SOMEONE DID OF HELLO BY EVANESCENCE, AND THE PICTURES FOR THE GANG ARE ON PHOTOBUCKET! FOR SOME REASON IT DIDN'T UPLOAD RIGHT AND IT'S ANNOYING!**


	6. The Location Revealed

**SORRY ABOUT NOT GETTING THIS OVER THE WEEKEND!**

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Victoria squealed with excitement. What a stroke of luck Fate decided to give them. Of course Wally and Artemis thought differently, but also thought so too. **(If that makes any sense) **"Hmmmm let me think. M'gann could you help me?" Victoria asked with a smile that could rival **both** the Joker and Cheshire. "Oh no, I know that look. That's the same look she gets when she has a plan. Wally, we're in trouble." Artemis said with a scared look on her face. Wally paled.

"Ok, how about you guys kiss for 1 minute, and we time it, but there can't be any interruptions." She suggested. "Ok, but it **HAS** to be on the lips and Artemis, you sit on Wally's lap so your neck doesn't cramp up." Victoria said deviously. "How is it that you can be so evil and still care for my well being at the same time?" Artemis grumbled as she climbed on his lap. "The same way you can be sweet and terrifying at the same time." She countered.

Artemis just rolled her eyes, turned to Wally and leaned in and closed the small gap between them. The kiss was kind of cautious at first, but then Wally got into it and kissed her back with a little urgency. She responded by her hands traveling up to play with his hair at the nape of his neck. Wally slid his tongue along Artemis' bottom lip, asking for entrance. She happily obliged and opened her mouth. They both fought for dominance, but Wally won and was exploring every crevice in Artemis' mouth. _Just _when they were about to really get into it…_"GUYS, YOUR MINUTE ENDED 10 SECONDS AGO!" _M'gann telepathically shouted.

"GAH!" they shouted as they jumped away from each other. "OK, why didn't anyone tell us that our minute ended when it did?" Wally demanded. His question was answered when he saw everyone on the floor dying with laughter. "Kaldur? You too, seriously?" Artemis agreed. "I'm sorry babe, but we couldn't." Yumi explained. "And you couldn't because?" Artemis demanded starting to laugh with them. One of the reasons why she was best friends with them was because they could make her laugh at anything, even if it was herself. "Because we couldn't breathe! I swear you guys are as funny as I Love Lucy. If we didn't stop you two, you probably would've jumped each other's bones right here!" Victoria explained between laughs. "OK THAT'S IT!" Artemis shouted. She got up and started chasing Victoria around the room with Jack barking at their heels, chasing Artemis, wanting to play too.

After everyone calmed down, they resumed the game. Wally spun the bottle and it landed on Conner. "OK, Conner Truth or Dare?" Wally asked trying to get over the feeling from when he kissed Artemis. "Truth." Conner said. "Ok, gimme a sec, ok how much do love M'gann?"Wally asked. "Um, I can't say this without being cheesy, so in all honesty, I would die without M'gann, but you already know that Artemis. Hell, I freaked like there was no tomorrow when I thought she was dying when we went undercover in Belle Rev." He explained. M'gann blushed at the memory of when they first kiss. "Awwwww, how sweet!" all the girls in the room gushed. And yes that means **ARTEMIS AND YUMI** TOO.

"Ok, moving on."Conner said a little embarrassed. He spun the bottle and it landed on Robin. "Truth or Dare." "Um, dare." Robin answered. "Ok, I dare you to show Zatanna the video you took of Artemis and Wally, and tell her how you **really** feel." He said with an evil grin. "Yeah, you have been hanging out with Artemis too much. She's starting to rub off on you." Robin commented as he pulled up the video.

After he showed her the video, he tried to be slick and spin the bottle. "Oh no you don't, you still have to complete the other part of your dare which is telling Zatanna how you feel." Yumi reminded him. "Ok, well Zatanna, the truth is that… I, uh." He started nervously.

_Ding!_ "Vicki, your phone went ding." Yumi commented. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. OH! Break through!" Victoria said. "What's the break through?" Kaldur asked. "My friends Alex and Nico said they would text me when they knew where the Kobra Venom is supposed to be. They asked me why I wanted to know and I just said that I wanted to see if the rumors were true, and if they were I wanted to check it out 'cause I thought that it was cool. Boy were they shocked." Victoria explained. "Oh, so where is the location?" Robin asked suddenly appearing next to her. "GAH! Your ninja thing scared me." She gasped. "Yeah, it scares everyone, which is why it's fun." He explained. "Well, you have got to teach me that some time." Victoria smiled. "So where is the location?" Artemis asked rolling her eyes and getting them back on track. For some unknown reason Kaldur and Zatanna found themselves thanking Artemis silently for breaking the two of them up. I mean, if they didn't know any better they would think that those two were flirting. Kaldur found it surprising that he was getting jealous of Robin, when he knew that he liked Zatanna. Also the fact that he found himself captivated by Victoria's smile, which in his opinion was more beautiful and brighter than anything he had ever seen, and he found himself very protective of her. He finally realized that he was falling for her like he did with Tula but a whole lot harder and inwardly groaned, because he knew that the mission was going to be that much harder with him getting distracted over her.

"The location is- OH MY GOD! It's at my school! Didn't see _that_ one coming." Victoria said shocked.

**And there my fellow reading lovers is chapter 5! Tell me how I did on the kissing scene, 'cause it's the first one I've ever written. I've only read kissing scenes so I decided to build from that. Oh and my phone in the chapter is my mom's purple touch screen from AT&T. Sadly I don't have a phone. How sad is that, a 15 year old not owning a phone. Oh well! Anyway, follow arrow, you know you want to.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. The Discovery

**Hey peoples! **

**Disclaimer: consider this story disclaimed!**

"Wait, at Chester Elementary, or Chester Academy?" Artemis asked slightly confused. "Chester Academy." Victoria confirmed. "Oh, and Nico just texted me that people are there cosplaying!" Victoria sang the last part giving a knowing look to everyone. "Really? Yay! Can we go as Vampire Knight? I haven't been Ruka in a while and I'm just dying to be her because I just fixed her uniform!" Artemis said excitedly in one breath. "Arty, has anyone ever told you that you really should breathe in between monologues?" Wally teased. "Ok, 1) Don't call me Arty and 2) yes, yes people have." Artemis said. "Ok, I think I speak for everyone when I say: GET. A. ROOM. THE SEXUAL TENSION BETWEEN YOU TWO IS MAKING THE ROOM STUFFY!" Kateline teased. Everyone cracked up when she said that and agreed with her. Artemis made a disgusted squealing sound while Wally pretended to barf, both trying to cover up the evident blush on their faces. "Oh rrreeeeaaaalllyyyy? Are you sure it isn't the sexual tension between you and Odd that is making the room stuffy, I mean seriously, just kiss and get it over with!" Artemis countered. Everyone but Odd and Kateline busted a gut when Artemis said that. "Ok!" Odd and Kateline grinned, then they kissed each other. "Ok, PLEASE tell me someone is getting this on video!" Aelita asked. "Waaaayyyyy ahead of you 'Lita." Yumi said holding the camera Ulrich was holding before. "Ok, let's calm down and get changed. I got fangs for everyone, that's if the rest of you guys want to cosplay with us." Victoria said when she could breathe again.

"Ok, just one question, what's cosplay?" Kaldur asked. "Cosplay is basically dressing up as cartoon characters from your favorite comic, T.V. show, or movie, etc." Ulrich explained. "Oh, okay." Kaldur, M'gann and Conner said understanding.

They all got up and went to their respected rooms. **(****Link in bio: title: stylish purple bedroom design, also for the image of my school) **"Wow Vicki, nice room!" The girls complimented. "Thanks I absolutely love it my favorite room in the house." She gushed. "CRAP! FML!" Artemis cursed. "What?" the girls asked. "I accidentally took Robin's bag instead and now he has mine!" She explained. She got up and made her way to the boy's room across from Victoria's bedroom, making sure to close the door swiftly so if anyone was coming out, they didn't see the changing girls. She pounded on the door.

"GUYS, ARE YOU DECENT ENOUGH FOR ME TO COME IN? I NEED TO GET MY SUITCASE!" she shouted anxious because her journal was the first thing you would see when you opened her bag, and it basically had every dirty little secret of hers in it, also very girly things in the suitcase. "Sure, come in." They said. When she went in, she saw how the room was just like Victoria's but more boyish and it was red and black. Also how the boys defined 'decent' as having the pants and shoes on but no shirt. "Wow, it's really starting to show that you went to the gym Jeremy, you're starting to get some muscle." She complimented. Jeremy blushed from embarrassment and looked away. "Ok, where is it? Oh here's your bag Robin." Artemis said. Wally, no matter how hard he tried, just could not keep his eyes off of Artemis. Mostly because all she was wearing was a white undershirt that showed just the right amount of cleavage and short jean shorts, and her hair was down.

"Wait. You guys have a _full-length mirror_?" She asked freezing and turning around to get a better look at it. "TOR!" Artemis called. "Yeah?" she asked walking into the room wearing the same thing as Artemis but with the skirt on. **(A/N: Look up vampire knight on Google for Maria (me), Ruka (Artemis), Rima (Megan), Yuuki Kuran (Kateline) Seiren (Yumi), Yuuki Cross (Zatanna), and Yori (Aelita), Kaname (Ulrich), Zero(Robin and Odd), Kain(Wally), Ichiru(Kaldur), Aidou(Jeremy) Shiki (Conner**)**) ** "Why do they have a full-length mirror but you don't?" she asked. "Oh, that's because when we did our rooms, we only had enough money to get one full length mirror and I didn't want it and neither did Lauren or Brittany, so we gave it to David." She explained while checking her makeup.

"Oh, well, RAWR to you guys." Artemis pouted. "Doesn't RAWR mean 'I Love You' in dinosaur?" Wally asked. "It can mean anything in dinosaur, so in this case it means boo to you guys for having a full-length mirror." Artemis said still pouting. _"She looks cute when she pouts. STOP IT WALLY STOP IT! IT'S ARTEMIS REMEMBER? THE GIRL YOU HATE BECAUSE SHE TOOK ROY'S PLACE!"_ Wally thought.

"Ok, thanks for my suitcase back. You didn't open it did you?"She asked Wally her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "No. Why?" Wally asked his curiosity peaking as did the other guys. "No reason. Just didn't want you being all pervy." Artemis said "well if you have your bag, let's go finish getting ready." Victoria said pulling her back into their room.

When they finished getting ready, they decided to wait for them in the living room for the guys since they were still getting ready. "Hey does anyone want to play the 'Rhythm Game'? It's a game that a sub of mine in Chorus taught my class. You start by playing the beat to 'We Will Rock You' four or five times, then the 'Beat Master', . the person that's standing in front of the group; makes up a beat, then the 'Beat Master' points to the rest of the people, and we copy the beat. If someone gets the beat wrong then they're out." Victoria explained. "Sure why not." The girls agree.

By the time the boys are ready and come out, each girl has already played at least once, and now they were up to Megan, and she was making some pretty catchy beats. "Hey, whatcha doing?" Robin asked. "We're playing a game called 'The Rhythm Game'. It's very fun actually."Zatanna answered. "The Rhythm Game? No offense but it sound like a game that second graders would play." Odd said. "That's because it is. The sub that taught the game to Victoria's Chorus class was a second grade teacher." Kateline explained. "Oh, so not to sound impatient or anything but when are we going?" Ulrich asked. "Now. You guys take a long time to get ready."Megan said. "Hey, in our defense we only took so long because we couldn't find the wigs so we had to use spray paint." Superboy explained. "The spray paint_ is_ washable right?" Artemis asked. "Yeah, so?" Wally asked. "No, reason. It's just that silver and red _are not_ their colors." She stated matter-of-factly. "Um, before we go, just letting you know that we don't have to take the bio-ship. My school is within walking distance to my house." Victoria said. "Oh, okay, that's good. She needs her rest." M'gann said relived.

When they got to the school, Victoria went straight to two guys who they assumed were the guys that texted her about the venom. They were both very tall, and looked Puerto Rican. One was taller than the other and had black curly hair that went to his shoulders and bangs that went to his eyebrows. He had brown eyes and he had tan skin which sort of popped against his baggy white shorts, and white t-shirt with tiny red skulls as a design in the middle. His black converses completed his outfit. The shorter one was tan like the tall one and had black hair but in a military cut, he also had brown eyes, he wore a black tank top with black sweat pants and black converses. "Guys, these are my friends Alex" she gestured to the tall one "and my other friend Nico." She said gesturing to the shorter one. "Guys these are my friends Artemis, Wally, Megan, Conner, Kaldur, and Richard." Victoria introduced. "Hi, you can call me Dick by the way, everyone else does." Robin said. "No offense man, but Dick really? It just seems cruel 'cause it's like you don't know if people are insulting you or trying to get your attention."Alex pointed out. "Yeah, that's true but I don't really care." Dick laughed. "So have they showed the Kobra Venom yet?" Victoria said excitedly. "No." They replied. "Oh, ok. Anyone wanna dance?" She asked. "Thought you'd never ask. You coming boys?" Aelita asked. "Nah. We're gonna stay here awhile." Jeremy said. "Ok." Yumi said and they walked to the dance floor and started dancing.

She decided to wait for him in the front of the school since everyone was mostly in the cafeteria dancing. She texted him to meet her in the front 20 minutes ago and he still wasn't there. She was just about to give up and leave when she saw him running up to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late."

"Hey. Why are you late exactly?"

"I'm late because I couldn't get away from anybody." He smiled that smile that he knew could make her knees weak, and it annoyed her to no end. He moved in and kissed her. It was nice and sweet. They made out for a few minutes. "Okay, I need to ask you something." She said. "What is it?" he asked. "When are we going to tell everyone that we are going out." She asked him. "Um, well whenever you're ready actually." He said. Then her phone rang saying that she had a text. "Hold on." She said a little annoyed.

'Hey Yumi, where r u? Hav u seen Ulrich 2?' – Artemis

"Sorry Ulrich, we gotta go. The guys are starting to get suspicious as to why we're not there." Yumi said. "Alright." Ulrich said giving her a peck on the lips.

"God I love trolling." An ebony haired boy said admiring the picture that he took of the two kissing. "Yeah, trolling is pretty awesome." Agreed Zatanna. "C'mon, everyone's gonna wonder where we are too if we don't get back soon." She said grabbing his hand. "Okay." Robin said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

**Yup. Chapter 6 I think I am starting to lose track. NOT GOOD! One of my longer chapters definitely. Sorry if it's kind of slow in the beginning. Vampire Knight is one of my favorite animes in the world. It was so hard trying to find the right pictures for the uniforms and the right google earth that didn't have a download link, and showed a good angle of my school and wasn't blurry. Took longer than I thought.**


	8. secrets exposed

**Disclaimer: this story is now disclaimed.**

**I will be editing the chapters and making them better and having them make more sense. On w/ the story!**

"Hey, where were you guys?" Artemis asked. "Oh, I was with Zatanna, we were in the front of the school getting some fresh air." Robin said. "We were having a conversation with our parents in the front too." Ulrich said. Ulrich and Yumi both seemed a bit on edge, but Artemis thought that they just had a fight with their parents and didn't want to talk about it. She was about to ask when the DJ interrupted them."Ok, we're gonna slow things down a bit. This song is dedicated to Conner's friends and girlfriend."Love Like A Star by Demi Lovato started to play. His friends looked at him shocked that he knew who Demi Lovato was as he walked over to M'gann and looked like he asked her to dance. They walked to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance. "So, do you wanna dance?" asked a figure behind Artemis asked. "Sure, as long as you don't trip on my feet Kid Klutz." She said. "You trip over a surf board _one_ time, and she never lets you live it down."Wally says to everyone. "Well, there was that, and all those other times that you tripped over flat surfaces during missions." She countered. "Yeah, let's just go dance." He said playfully glaring. They walked up next to Victoria and Kaldur who seemed like they were deep into a conversation. As Artemis put her arms around Wally's neck and Wally put his hands on her hips somewhat awkwardly, they watched the two grow closer to each other and Victoria put her head on his shoulder. "Ok, she has become a lot bolder over the years." Artemis observed, getting closer to Wally to make sure that they could hear each other. "Really? I never would have guessed. If anything, Kaldur has gotten a lot braver with girls." Wally said. Artemis was so distracted by his cologne, that she almost didn't catch his reply. "Well, yeah. I mean, last year if a guy so much as got that _close_ to her and wasn't going to give her a hug, she would have instantly pushed them away. But I've noticed that Kaldur was that close to her ever since we got off the bio-ship, and she does absolutely nothing. I'm of course a little more than shocked to say the least." She said to him, leaning her head in the crook of his neck feeling the aftermath of the dancing. Wally put his head on hers getting lost in the little moment that they were having, breathing in her jasmine scent. "Ok peoples, I just got word that the Venom got here and it's waiting in the back, for those of you that wanna take a peek." The DJ said making the team jump a little. "We should, um, probably get going." Victoria said. Everyone agreed and started walking out side. As Victoria was walking she stopped to talk to Alex and Nico. "We saw that." Nico said giving her a playful suggestive stare. "Saw what?" She denied. "Oh, come on Victoria, we saw you with that Kaldur dude. You were so making moves on him." Nico protested. "WHAT? No I wasn't!" She denied her voice going up an octave, blushing. "Ok, if you weren't then why are you blushing? And he so wants you." Alex countered. "What? No…. do you really think he wants me?" She said. "Totally." Alex assured. "Thanks guys. I better go find them. And was it really that obvious that I was making the moves on him?" She asked. "Yes." They said in unison. "Gotta work on that. See ya." She said "See ya." "You look hot!" Nico complimented. "What?" she said not really hearing him. "I said that you look hot!" he said a little louder. "Oh, thank you!" She said, and left to find everyone else.

After a few minutes of looking around, and saying hi to a few people she knew, she heard her cell phone ring. "Hey, where are you guys?" "Turn around and look for the girl waving her arms like a maniac, and could you hurry up about it too please, because I've been doing this for a couple of minutes trying to get your attention, and my arms are getting tired." Aelita asked politely. When she found them she made her way over to them saying hi to a few more people. "Man, you are one social butterfly. Where were you?" Artemis asked. "I was talking to Alex and Nico." She explained trying not to laugh at Odd sneaking up on Artemis. Artemis looked at her kind of funny but shrugged it off, and turned around.

She was a bit surprised when she was greeted by the flash of a camera. "Ok, you look kinda weird." Odd said. "Well, of course I would look weird! You caught me off guard; now let's actually take a good picture." She said slapping him on his arm and stealing the camera from him."Ok, 1) Ow. I don't think it's a reason to hit me, and 2) Hey! You could've asked." He mumbled. She got Kateline to take the picture, and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, and he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and they took the picture. The rest of the team giving amused and knowing smiles at Wally, Kateline, Artemis and Odd. The YJ team gave amused smiles because they knew that Wally and Kateline were very jealous; it didn't take a telepath to know that. The Lyoko gang gave knowing _and_ amused smiles because Odd and Artemis dated for a few weeks (Odd's longest relationship to date) so it was kind of funny to see them that close again. They had knowing smiles because they knew that Kateline knew that they dated, because she has been apart of the team for that long, and they knew that Wally liked her.

"LOOK!" Victoria shouted louder than she meant to making everyone around her jump. She instantly covered her mouth, "Sorry that came out louder than I meant it to." She apologized, whispering with a puzzled face after she said that. "I said that right, right?" she asked her voice normal. Everyone nodded. "Ok, anyway, isn't that the Kobra Venom you guys talked about?"she asked. "Well, we can't really be sure. I mean people do like to make look-a-likes just to get money. We should probably get a sample just to be sure." Wally said. Everyone just stared at him. "What?" he asked. "Ok, who are you and what have you done with Wally? Because the Wally that we know isn't all cautious like that." Robin said a bit confused at his best friend's behavior. "Well, what can I say? I'm just full of surprises." He said smiling. "Boy ain't that the truth." Robin agreed.

While that was going on, Aelita just rolled her eyes and walked up to the guy that was presenting the Kobra Venom. He was a little on the chubby side, Caucasian with blonde hair and blue eyes and looked around 14. He was obviously into her by the way he looked at her. _"Good. This makes my job so much easier."_ Aelita thought. "Hi, can I take a sample of Kobra Venom?" Aelita asked sweetly, putting on her best smile for good measure. "Well usually I would object, but for you Gorgeous anything." He said. She managed to hold down the puke that was threatening to come up and put on a fake smile, thanked him and walked away.

"You know that guy is such a guy. So what did I miss?" Aelita said as she appeared behind everyone. "Where did you come from? And don't you dare do the joke about how babies are made." Artemis smiled. "Awww, man. But anyway I was at the table where that blonde boy was and got this." She said as she showed them the Kobra Venom. Jeremy came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her protectively and kissed her cheek. "Lemmie guess, the guy is staring at me and you want to tell him in a subtle yet not so subtle way that we're dating." Aelita asked. "Exactly." He answered. "Well then, this should seal the deal."She said with a smile and kissed him. "Ok, what is it with all the kissing going on tonight?" Artemis asked. "I seriously have no idea." Wally said shaking his head. "Ok, so do you guys wanna come up for air anytime soon?" Zatanna joked. "What? Oh, sorry." Jeremy said blushing. "Anyway, do you guys wanna stay or leave since we have the Kobra Venom, which was mainly why we're here?" Robin asked. "Um, let's go. I wanna test the Kobra Venom, and make sure we weren't bamboozled. Not to mention if I stay here any longer someone will have to carry me home 'cause I'll be asleep." Victoria said. Everyone else agreed, so they walked home, saying goodbye to friends as they passed.

"And just where do you think you're going?" A voice purred behind them. The Young Justice team didn't recognize the voice, but it seemed to them that everyone else did since they visibly stiffened, especially Yumi, Victoria and Artemis. Everyone turned around to meet the mask of none other than Cheshire. "What do you want Cheshire?" Victoria asked her voice dripping with venom. "Oh calm down, I just came as Jade to see my dear little sister and her friends." She said taking off her mask, and looking straight at the Lyoko group and Artemis as she said the last part. "The Shadows don't even know I'm alive. As far as they are concerned, I died while fighting Red Arrow." She explained. "Ok, rephrase, Why are you here?" Artemis asked instead, ignoring the looks from the team that was boring into her back. "Well, I just came to ask if I could stay with you guys until further notice, and that you're going to be an Aunt Artemis." She explained. "I'm gonna be a what?" "She's gonna be a what?" "I'm gonna be a what?" Everyone asked.


	9. The explaination

**Disclaimer: this is now disclaimed.**

"Yes, you're going to be an aunt." Jade said. "Oh, and Roy's the father, just so you know. Which is why we came up with the story that I 'died' while fighting with him." She said. "Um, I am having very mixed feelings about this. I'm half excited that I'm going to be an aunt and half Roy really? ROY really? ROY? So many questions, head. Hurting. A lot." Artemis said. "Ok, well here's one for you - and I'm pretty sure that the whole team is thinking this-, do you mind explaining what's going on and why CHESIRE A VILLAN called you her sister." Wally asked confused. "Um, you didn't tell them did you?"Jade asked now looking very worried. "No, no I didn't. They think that I'm Green Arrow's niece." Artemis explained. "Green Arrow?" Jade asked. "Well, we're both blonde and super good at archery, so it seems plausible." Artemis said. "Ok, but Green Arrow really?" She said "Roy, really?"She countered. "Touché." She said. "Can we please talk about this at home, because frankly, I am too damn tired to deal with all this right now?" Yumi said. After she said that everyone was reminded about how tired they were and started walking back to the house.

"Alright. Jade, just one question, do you have any extra clothes with you?" Victoria asked. "Yes, but not with me right now." She said. "Ok, because I can basically only supply bed and blankets." She said. "Ok." Jade beamed. "You are definitely pregnant, now I can relax. Somewhat." Artemis shook her head relieved.

When they got to the house, everyone made a beeline straight for the guy's room. "Ok, now I can explain everything. But before I start, can you PLEASE promise me that you'll let me explain and not interrupt." She pleaded. "Fine." They said in unison trying not to freak out. "Ok, as you already know I'm not Green Arrow's niece." She started. "No duh." Wally said peeved. "Seriously? What part of 'please don't interrupt' don't you understand?" she glared at him. "Well maybe if you skip the obvious and get to the explaining I wouldn't interrupt! I'm still trying to get my head wrapped around the fact that Cheshire is your sister." He spat. "Well maybe if you stop interrupting me and shut your mouth for once I can explain!" She started to shout at him. "Ok, look we are obviously getting nowhere with this so let's all just relax for a few minutes and let everything just settle down or something." Victoria reasoned. "Alright. Listen, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you guys earlier. I don't really have an answer as to why I didn't tell you before. I guess half of it's because I thought that you guys would automatically think that I was the mole once you found out about my past, and the other half was ashamed of what my family was. I just want to let you know that I'm not the mole, because you all know just as well as I do, if there was the slightest possibility that I was the mole, I wouldn't even be standing here as of right now. Also I was raised to consider the consequences of my actions first before anything. Why would I jeopardize one of the best things in my life?" She concluded before collapsing on the bed with a satisfying 'oof'.

After a few minutes of just staying in complete silence, Kaldur finally spoke up. "Okay, so are you ready to talk Artemis?" "Yes. Okay so I was going to say that yes, my sister is Cheshire is my sister, and you're probably wondering who my father is. Well," she took a deep shaky breath, "My father's real name is Lawrence Crock, but you guys know him as Sportsmaster." She looked warily at everyone in the room to see their reactions. When she saw everyone in the YJ team's mouths hanging open except for Robin, (she really wasn't surprised because HELLO! He's a Bat. They might as well know everything) she flinched as if she was about to get slapped. "I was trained by my father to become an assassin after my mother who was Huntress at the time, went to jail. A few months later Jade left to do her own thing. A few months later, I went to the Shadow's HQ and met Cameron a.k.a. Icicle Jr. and he was assigned to show me around. Of course we hit it off right away because we had a lot in common; he liked Alice in Wonderland like I did. His favorite character was the Mad Hatter while mine was Alice. We both tried to make our fathers proud, even though we didn't want to kill people. After a few months of talking and hanging out, we actually started dating. Then after a year, we decided to break up because we both were better off as friends. Then I stayed with the Shadows for a few years and then my mom came back from jail and took me away, and kicked my father out of the apartment. A month later, I save Kid Idiot's but from the freak who's name I don't care to know or remember, and then Green Arrow and Batman visit and the rest is history." She concluded.

"You went out with Icicle Jr.? No wonder he kept asking me about you. He said that he was going to break free of the Shadows no matter what. He's very determined." Jade said. "So he's finally going to do it huh? I don't know whether to be happy that he's finally going to do it, or to be mad that it took him so long to finally make up his mind." She said. "He's a really nice guy. Do you think that Bats might let him on the team if he manages to get out alive like Artemis did?" Conner asked kind of hopeful. "Maybe." Robin said. "Ok, this is driving me insane. What are you guys thinking right now about what just happened?" Artemis asked her voice starting to break a little. "Well, I'm thinking that ok, so she had a horrible past, I can understand why you kept it from us. I don't care; you're still my earth sister." M'gann said. "Ditto." Superboy agreed. "I can't judge because I understand. So I agree with everyone else." Kaldur answered. "You already know what I think, because it's the same as the rest." Zatanna and Robin said. "Well, to put it in simple words, your family's mistakes don't define you, no offense Jade, so I am on the same page as everyone else." Wally said smiling at her relieved look.

"Ok, now that that's done and over with, Jade, how? I mean I thought you hated Roy with a passion." Artemis asked turning to her sister. "Well, it started as that but then it turned into just a plan old passion." She said grinning wickedly at everyone who had creeped out looks on their faces. "OKAY! Well enough of that for one night. I'm gonna look at the vile tomorrow. Good night." Victoria said "Same." The girls said. "Good night." The guys said. The girls went to their room and fell asleep.

But Artemis couldn't fall asleep, so after staring at the ceiling for a long time, she decided to get up and get a drink. The kitchen was like a blend of a dining room and a kitchen, and kind of small; it depended on how you looked at it. The walls had tan wallpaper with silver blooming flowers on it. There was no door so it was just an entrance. Against the wall was a brown wooden table with matching a blue table cloth and six brown chairs around the table. In front of the head of the table was a small passage to the kitchen area, and a dark brown hutch where they kept the cups, bowls, plates, and other fancy looking things that they didn't use. The floor was wood, but changed to tile when the kitchen started. They were separated by a white island countertop that sometimes reminded Artemis of Florida since it connected to the actual counter. Holding up the island was a very dark brown wooden storage space where they kept their pots and pans. On the counter was a Black coffee maker, and next to that was a brown sink, with two gray dish dryers next to it. Diagonal from that was a black gas stove. Across from the sink stood a tall silver fridge that had a freezer on one side, and the fridge on the other. To the left of that was the pantry with black wood shutter like doors that you slid open, and next to that was the entrance to the den. To the right of the fridge was the gray microwave. Below the gray microwave was a drawer where they kept their utensils and a cupboard under that where they kept the Tupperware. Above the microwave was a cupboard where they kept some of the medicine that wouldn't fir in the medicine cabinet, but mostly snacks. This was why Artemis wasn't that surprised to see Wally pigging out on some cookies he found.

"Why am I not surprised that you're in here?" She joked. "Ha, ha. I can't help my fast metabolism." He defended. "I know. You gonna save some for me or do I have to fight you for some?" She asked. He pushed the cookies over to her and they both shared a little quiet moment munching on some cookies when out of the blue, she gave him a peck on his cheek. "Whoa. That was random, what was that for?" He asked thankful that the dark made it hard to see the blush forming on his cheeks. "That was for thanks for not freaking out over there." She said. "Oh well no problem. I mean I do have to admit that I'm still pretty shocked, but I'll get over it." He said. "Well, I'm going to go back to bed now." She said. "Yeah me too. " He agreed. They walked back to their rooms. "Well good night Wally." Artemis said giving him a hug. "Good night Artemis." He said hugging her back. After a long while, they finally separated giving each other a smile as they went into their rooms. Wally walked back to his bed in a daze and fell asleep thinking about his archer. After Artemis closed her door she sank to the floor with the biggest smile on her face. _"What in the world is wrong with me?"_ she thought. She fell asleep thinking about Wally with the smile still on her face.

**Yay! Spitfire moment. Okay I basically kind of winged it with Artemis' past. I basically got it from hearing a lot of it from the comics. I've never actually read them; I've only seen the show. This is how I really hope that Wally and the rest of the group will react when she tells them about her past. I love how in Misplaced they showed some what looked like in my eyes, some spitfire moments. NOW HOPEFULLY THEY WILL CONTINUE WITH THEM AND NOT LEAD US ON, THEN JUST STOP LIKE IT NEVER EVEN HAPPENED! I forgot to mention the pjs. Artemis is a yellow Happy Bunny over-sized t-shirt that says "Like i need your approval" and red short shorts with the picture of Stewy form family guy on them and says "You shall be mine!" XD. Yumi is her regular pjs, and so is Aelita. I have a baggy lime green shirt that says "Crocodile Dock" on it with baby blue fuzzy pj pants that have fat penguins in winter hats, earmuffs, and scarfs. Zatanna has a black spagetti strapped top with tiny pink flowers on them w/ black lace on the bottom of the shirt and matching pj pants. Kateline: over-sized purple t-shirt and matching shorts. M'gann has Conner's oversized t-shirt and shorts, Jade has the same pjs as Kateline but in red XD. The guys don't use tops so they only have pants. Kaldur and Jeremy have blue pants, Robin and Conner have black, Wally has red, Odd has purple, and Ulrich has green.**


	10. stupid hoax, pool party!

**Yaaayyyy! I gots fluff in! On wif the story! Yea I's talking in baby voice cuz I's feel like it. **

Artemis woke up in the bedroom to find that besides Jade, she was the only one in it. To say that Artemis was shocked that Jade was sleeping to the point of light snoring and no form of poking could wake her up, was a HUGE understatement. She was still shocked as she brushed her teeth, combed her hair and walked into the living room where everyone was witnessing Victoria in her zone while listening to Perfect Insanity by Disturbed.

"Hey sleepy head. How are you?" M'gann asked. Artemis was glad that no one treated her differently now that they knew about her past. "I'm fine. A little shocked though because my sister is out like a light. That shows you that she basically trusts us with her life, and she is _definitely_ pregnant." She responded plopping next to Wally. "Anything new?" She asked humming to the song. "Um, besides us sitting here because she said and I quote 'I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but could you guys just stay out of my way? I'm afraid it'll disrupt the flow I've got going on.' No." Kaldur answered. "Oh, yeah that's just 'the zone' talking. The same thing happened with her older sister Lauren, but we assumed that she was high off of the many opened _Sharpie _markers in front of her. We were making a scrapbook." She explained when she saw the weirded out looks the YJ team gave her. "WHAT? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Victoria shouted scaring everyone. "1) Ow, 2) Could you tone it down? You are going to wake up Jade, and you know how angry she gets; add pregnancy hormones forget it, and 3) what happened?" Yumi asked. "1) Sorry and 2) this stupid stuff isn't even Kobra Venom, it's water with a blue fucking berry Kool Aid Sugar Free flavor packet in it." Victoria said glaring daggers at the vile. The team looked at the vile as if to say to the creator **(A/N: name is escaping me so bear with me) **'we are not amused.' Jade came out into the living room with a little bedhead on her right. "Morning! What just happened?" She asked. "Well, we just found out that the so called 'Kobra Venom' is actually water with a blueberry flavor pack in it." Victoria said grabbing a brush on the coffee table, and started brushing Jade's hair. "Oh, so how did you find out?" She asked. "Well, I smelled it and found the scent very familiar, but I couldn't really place it since we haven't used it in a while, so I was basically pacing back and forth trying to place it, when finally I just gave up and tasted it and –sorry- found out it was the blueberry stuff." She explained getting all the knots out of her hair. "Huh, okay. Do you have any Salt and Vinegar chips? Oh, and fruit and some Ranch dressing? The cravings are kicking in." Jade asked. "Sure." Victoria said and went to go get the bizarre food that she ordered. "You know, you're gonna get into so much trouble with the doctor, right?" She asked. When she came back into the room, Robin was contacting Batman to fill him in.

"Have you had any success?" He asked in his monotone voice. "Define success." Artemis asked. "Seeing if the rumors are true." Batman said raising a questionable eyebrow. "Oh, well then yes, we had success. It's not true. We looked at a sample and it's just water with a flavor packet." Zatanna said. "We have also picked up someone on our way home." Kaldur mentioned reluctantly, scared of how Batman would react. Before he could ask who it was, Robin turned his body around so that Jade was behind him and Batman could see her through the small computer on his arm. "Hi Batman!" Jade waved. "Robin, Artemis can I speak with you alone? Now." Batman said "Yes." They said (as if they had any choice) they went into the girl's room and waited for Batman to yell at them.

"Explain." He commanded. "Well, my sister visited us at the school, where the Kobra Venom was supposed to be, and then she told me that I was going to be an aunt and asked to crash with us until further notice. The Shadows don't know that she's here; they think she's dead. Oh, and apparently Roy is the father, but don't tell Ollie okay?" Artemis explained. Batman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So everyone knows now?" He asked. "Yes." She sad. "How did they take it?" he asked softly, which really surprised her. "They took it really well. Very nonchalant about it." She said."Alright. Once I talk to everyone's parents, come back to the cave. I'll see if I can convince them to let them stay with us." Batman reassured when he saw the almost heartbroken look on Artemis' face. "What about Jade? I'm not going anywhere without her." Artemis said. "She can stay." Batman said. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright." They said and went back into the living room to inform everyone. "What happened?" They asked. "Well, we explained what happened last night, and Batman said that after he talks to everyone's parents, to come back to the cave. He's going to try to convince them to let them stay with us." "Cool. How long do you think that'll be?" Aelita asked. "A few days at most. In the mean time I'm going to track down the actual Kobra Venom." Robin said. "Look for it later, I have an idea. It's really nice outside, so why don't we swim in my pool?" Victoria asked. "You read my mind." Yumi said.

"Since we never got to ask, Yumi why were you staring off into space yesterday?" Aelita asked. Everyone had all changed into their bikinis and was waiting for Yumi to put her bikini on, since it took a long while to find it. "Well….ok, fine! Ulrich and I are dating." She blurted. "Nuh-uh. You lie." Kateline said. "No, I'm not. He asked me out a like, six days ago. You could even ask him. Anyway, would I even lie about something like this?" She confirmed smiling. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's go." They started walking to meet the boys in the back, since they were like lightning getting ready. Pun intended in Wally's case. "YAY! And may I add/stress _finally_!" Artemis said. "You guys are going to be the biggest thing in the Kadic news once we get back to school." Aelita pointed out. "Yeah, not really looking forward to that." She said and they all were cracking up by the time they got to the pool. The pool was an inground, rectangular-shaped pool that started out as 3ft. and went down to 6ft., with a slide going into the deep end. Grass surrounded the whole pool and a fence covered in rose bushes went behind the slide and went around the pool and stopped a few feet for the huge rectangle concrete ground level pool deck that went from one side of the house to the other and left a wide strip of grass by the pool across the slide, where it ended. On the corner closer to the pool sat a big grill.

The guys gave them a once over on their bikinis. Victoria was wearing a Purple Ruffle Bikini Set triangle Top & String Bikini Bottom Purple by Beach Joy, **(A/N: If you type it in Google, it's the first one that you would see)** Artemis is wearing the same thing but in green, Yumi is wearing a NWT Lost bikini **(A/N: Link will be in my bio) **Aelita had a soft pink tankini that complimented her tan skin; it looked wrinkled just below the bust, and a line of ruffles on the bottom, and the strap went around her neck like a halter top, Zatanna was wearing a crimson bikini and the top looked like it was twisted in the middle, M'gann was wearing her yellow bikini, Jade was wearing a light teal colored one piece that made her skin pop and it went around the neck like Aelita's. Kateline was wearing a regular orange bikini.

"Hey, what's so funny? I wanna laugh too." Wally asked. "We were just talking about how these two girls, Millie and Tamia, will be all over Yumi and Ulrich asking a bunch of questions like, ' When did you two start going out?' and saying ' This is our biggest scoop yet!'" Kateline said enthusiastically trying to imitate the two girls. This got the girls going again except for Yumi who was staring up at the sky in a 'why me?' kind of way. "So are we going in or what?" Kateline asked running to the slide. "Hey, look at what I got! An orange dollar sign floatie!" Victoria said putting the floatie in to the deep end. BIG mistake; before she could even register that there was someone behind her, she was picked up bridal style by none other than Kaldur and he jumped into the pool. After that everyone else decided that that was a good idea, and jumped in after them. "Whoa! Cold, cold, cold!" Aelita exclaimed. "I know right? Let's start swimming around. I bet I can beat you." Yumi challenged. "Yeah, in your dreams! Challenge accepted." She said. "Wally and I'll be the judges." Artemis suggested. "Ok, ready set, GO!" and started swimming everyone cheering for the person they wanted most. "Yumi won!" They agreed. "I probably shouldn't have jinxed myself." Aelita said thoughtfully. "Yeah probably." Yumi stated. They just started swimming around lazily listening to Victoria's iPod.

"Has anyone else noticed how Wally and Artemis really like hugging each other?" Jade pointed out. Everyone was in a small circle talking, when they looked over, and sure enough, Wally and Artemis were had their arms around each other's waist, Artemis putting her head on his shoulder, and moving around the pool which made them look like they were slow dancing. "Yeah. I bet I can get them blushing. Watch this." Victoria challenged. "Hey, I'm just curious but did anything happen between you two last night that we should know about? Because you guys look super cozy over there." She asked raising her eyebrows suggestively. "Not really. She's just one of my best girlfriends." Wally stated. "Yup. He's one of my best guy friends and he happens to be very warm." She agreed trying very hard to force down the blush threatening to appear on her cheeks. "Speaking of guy friends, you are not going to believe what Cameron did to me on April Fool's Day." Victoria said getting the attention of everyone. "What'd he do?" Artemis asked. "Well, he called me and I was just like 'Hey, what's up?' and he said 'Vicki I have AIDS.' I was just like 'WHAT?' and started balling and then he started laughing and I said 'WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!' then he was like 'APRIL FOOLS!' and I am just sitting on my bed going 'WTF? Dude you are the biggest dick in the world. I absolutely hate you right now.' And I hung up on him." She said. Everyone's mouth was just hanging open. "He seriously is the biggest dick in the world. Do you have his number still?" Artemis stated. "Yeah it's on my phone." She pointed to her towel. Artemis debated this for awhile before saying that she was going to get it later, causing everyone but her and Wally to smirk trying to hold in the laughter. "I'm just not going to ask." Wally said.

After awhile of swimming and showing off, everyone got out. "Ok, so that's Cam's number?" Artemis asked Victoria. "Yeah." She said shivering a bit. Kaldur noticed this and wrapped one of the extra towels that they brought out around her. She accepted it greatfully but was a bit disappointed when he removed his arms from around her. "I'll go get the sandwiches and sodas." Kateline offered already going around the house. "Hey Missy, remember when we snuck out of Cameron's house to go to that party?" Yumi asked listening to Blackout by Breathe Carolina. "Yes, kind of. I remember that we were drunk, dancing like a bunch of skanks, and then going to the back of the house to get some fresh air, and finding Vicki and Cam shoving their tongues down each other's throats. Something we both did not need to see by the way and then going to get some triple cheeseburgers since we were craving grease at the time." Artemis recalled. "Yeah, it was more like him shoving his tongue down my throat. I was just too drunk to actually do anything about it." Victoria pointed out. "You guys got drunk? Boy I would have loved to see that. It was probably as funny as hell." Wally said. "Yeah, it was pretty funny. I was just a mess. When I'm drunk, I'm a happy drunk." Victoria said. "What is it with craving grease when you're drunk?" Robin asked. "No idea." Yumi answered. "But, yeah, we drank and Vicki and I smoked once. Worst idea in our lives." Artemis shuddered. "I mean, talk about curiosity killed the cat." She agreed. Then they started to sing along. "This won't stop 'till I say so, this won't stop 'till I say so." They all sang.

"Oh great. Artemis, do you remember Jake?" Victoria asked. "Yeah, what about him? Did you guys get back together or something?" Artemis asked. "No, but he's asking me to." She said. "Huh? Why now?" Artemis asked, a little worried because if Victoria agreed, then that might ruin her plans to finally get Kaldur a girlfriend that everyone deemed worthy enough. (Jeez, that sounded a bit crazy obsessive fangirl like, didn't it?) "Yeah, listen. This is what he's saying 'hey I know that this is very random and straight forward, but for a couple of months now I've been finding myself thinking about 'us' and when we were together, and I really want you back so will go back out with me please?'-" she started scrolling through the texts reading everything verbatim. Artemis gasped, because he knew that she had a soft spot for anyone who uses manners towards her. "Yeah, keep listening. So I said 'I don't really know, I mean yea it wuz awesum going out w/ u at 1st, but dnt u remember the fights we kept getting in2? Not 2 mention tht u cheated on me.' 'yea, but tht wuz cuz I didn't rlly want a relationship where we had 2 wrk it, but I promise tht I will try my bst it this time.' Then I said that I would think about it. Now I need help." She finished. "Do what you think is right." Kaldur suggested. "Yeah, weigh the pros and cons, and see if that you do get back with him, if it's worth the possible hardships you'd face." Wally offered. "Wow. That was deep dude." Conner said. "Always the tone of surprise." He said. "Ok, thanks guys." She said when she hit send with her answer to him.

**Chapter 9! Sorry for not updating sooner. The whole moment of Artemis and Wally in the pool, and the whole Jake thing has been swimming in my head for a while; I just had a hard time introducing it. So what do you want my answer to Jake to be? Should I say yes and give him another chance, or should I say no, and play it safe by focusing on everything else and Kaldur? Don't forget to review!**

**V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V**


	11. fooling around, hurtful words

**Yup, Chapter 9 I think. Someone makes a very special appearance in this chapter…..**

"_**This"= thoughts **_

"Hey, um can I have a little help please?" Kateline asked. She lugged in two huge red coolers filled to the brim with sandwiches for Wally and Odd, and Aelita carried the other sandwiches for the rest of them, and the cooler with the sodas. "Ow my arms. So what'd I miss?" Artemis was about to answer when she heard a phone ring. "I'll get it." She said. She checked her phone only to see that it actually wasn't hers. "Whoops, jk not mine. I need to change my ringtone." She stated. "Yeah. It's mine. Hello?" Victoria clarified.

"Hey to you too. Hold on let me put you on speaker I have someone here you would probably like to say hi to…..you'll find out soon enough."She said playfully. Artemis gave her a confused look, it seemed that whoever was on the phone, she really liked messing with, which didn't really help narrow anything down since she liked messing with every person she knew. "Who is it?" she mouthed. Victoria just smiled which really annoyed Artemis; she made it known by giving her a tiny glare.

"Ok Cammie, you can talk now." She said trying not to laugh at Artemis' WHAT face. "Dude, don't call me Cammie! It sounds like a girl's name." Cameron complained. "Wow. You really haven't changed at all…. That I know of."Artemis said. "Wait a minute I know that voice, is it who I think it is?" He asked "That all depends; who do you think it is that's talking right now?" Artemis asked rolling her eyes. "Artemis? Hey, long time no speak! How've you been? Anything new to report in your life?" He asked all at once. "Well, yes it's me, hey to you too, I've been good, and too much to tell you over the phone. What about you?" She answered. "Well, I'm out of Belle Rev for good behavior, out of the Shadows completely now, and now I'm at my mom's apartment in Gotham celebrating." "Really? Awesome! And you're still alive, bonus. We need to talk when we get back ok?"Artemis promised. "Definitely. I'm glad I left, leaving was pretty uneventful though. Unless you count dad saying that I was a disgrace and he was embarrassed to have me for a son. So I just told him 'go fuck yourself old man' and left. Man you should have seen the looks on everyone's faces. It was absolutely priceless." He said. "Cameron! Don't use that kind of language! Even if it was to that scumbag who deserved it." A woman in the background said. "Sorry Ms. Crock. Yeah your mom is visiting my mom." "Awwwww man! I seriously would have loved to be there to see you finally tell him off. I bet it was hilarious. And tell mommy me and Jade said hi." Artemis said.

"You know, Vicki told us about what you did to her on April Fools' Day. Why did you do that?" She asked smirking because she knew that she made him nervous. "Because it was April Fools' Day and I didn't have anything else." He responded coolly. Then again maybe she didn't make him nervous after all. "Wow man really, like seriously? You scared me half to death!" Victoria said exasperated. "Sorry Vicki. If it helps, I felt absolutely horrible afterwards. Oh, what did you say though before you hung up? I didn't quite catch it." He apologized. "I said that you were the biggest dick in the world and that I hated you for saying that." "Fair enough. I gotta go. Get back as soon as you can alright?" he said. "Given. Bye." Artemis said, and he hung up.

"Must you two flirt with each other every time you two talk?" Kateline teased. "I don't flirt with him anymore." She stated matter-of-factly. "Anyway, you missed us remembering when Yumi, Victoria and I got drunk at a party, and then you missed Jake texting Victoria asking her to go back out with him, and basically telling her that he's still in love with her." Artemis filled in. "Really, now he's asking her back out? Dude he had like, a whole freaking year to say that and he chooses _now_ to do this? What the hell is wrong with guys and doing this kind of thing?" She asked now turning to the guys who in turn instinctively took a step back. "We'd apologize for the guys in the world if we knew what the 'thing' was." Wally said. "The 'thing' is going out with us, making us believe that you actually like us, then just rip our hearts out and stomp on them when you break up with us, and then come crawling back just as we are about to forget you; and at the most random time I might add, expecting us to give you another chance!" She ranted. "Um, sorry?" Odd offered. "Oh, it's too late for sorry mister!" She spat still in the moment.

"Katie, slap out of it!" Jeremy said going up to her and giving her a light smack across the cheek. "Now, I am sincerely sorry for slapping you but I didn't know any other way." He said firmly. "No, its okay I really needed that slap." She apologized. "I'll say." Yumi agreed. Kateline glared at her. "Hey you're the one who said it not me." She pointed out. "I don't like you right now." Kateline mumbled. "Love you too dear." She said a bit sarcastically.

"Ok, then. Let's eat. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Odd said. "Odd you're always hungry. Oh, and I am saying this because I know you Odd and Wally, no eating contests!" Artemis commanded. "Fine." They pouted.

As they ate, Robin started looking for the thieves that ripped them off. But it got interrupted by a call from Batman. "I got the clear from their parents that they can come to the cave." Batman said getting straight to the point. "That was fast." Kateline commented. "They were easily persuaded." He answered."OK, that's fair." And with that the conversation ended.

"Do you think we should pack?"Victoria asked. "Let's do that after we eat."Zatanna suggested.

After they finished eating, they went to their rooms, and started packing. "Aren't you going to pack anymore clothes Vicki?" Megan asked, seeing how she only packed a couple of week's worth of clothes. "Nah, usually I borrow Art's clothes whenever I'm going to visit her." She explained. "It's true. She wears my clothes like 95% of the time." She agreed. "Really? How come we don't do that?" She asked Artemis. "Well, I thought that we weren't really the same size, but when we get back, we can definitely do that, and maybe have a slumber party in your room." She assured. "Really? Ok!" Megan and Victoria replied excitedly. _"Oh my god. I have 2 Megan's for best friends."_ Artemis thought. "So what did you say to Jake?" She asked. "Well, I…um…said..." she wanted to milk this a little longer so she took her time in answering. But she stopped once she received a patented Artemis glare (Which she thinks is sometimes a little scarier than the Batman glare). "Ok, ok, I said that I was sorry but I just couldn't because he hurt me too much." She answered. Just after she said that, her phone dinged saying that she had a text message, and the guys came in seeing if they were ready. "Oh my god." Victoria said her voice quivering. "What? What happened?" Wally asked very concerned for one of his new best friends. Since she was too busy hysterically crying she just gave him her phone. Once he read what Jake texted her, he started seeing red. "Wally, what's the problem?" Kaldur said hugging Victoria trying to comfort her. "Well, after she texted her answer to Jake which was no thank god, he texted her back – do you want me to read what it says?"He asked warily. She nodded so he continued. "He said I never hurt you. I treated you like a queen and you treated me like shit you bi-polar bitch. Do you want to know the real reason why I cheated on you? It was because you are a worthless, fat, short, hormonal, stretch-marked, stupid slut and I hate you. I wish I had never met you because that was the worst day of my life. The only reason I agreed to go out with you was because I felt pity for you. Do me a favor and delete my number from your phone.'" He finished growling at the phone with Jack who came in when he heard the crying. Kaldur held Victoria closer to him who cried harder, Megan looked horrified, and everyone else looked pissed off. "Who does he think he is? How dare he say those things to her!" Jade seethed. "Victoria, how are you?" Kaldur asked her gently. She responded by hiding her face in his chest. He was kind of glad that she didn't let go, because he wanted to hold on to her until she deemed herself completely better and over the monster. "Don't listen to him ok? You are way better than what he deserves. You're _nothing_ like what he says. You're too sweet and nice and beautiful to be anything of what he says." Kaldur comforted. "I second that!" everyone agreed, loving how you can tell that the both of them were redder than Wally's head when he called her beautiful. She sniffled and pulled away from Kaldur a bit to turn so her back was against his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her waist. "Thanks guys. I-I feel better now." she said. "Ok, so you won't mind when I do this?" Artemis asked taking a picture of the two before the window closed and she would have to wait god knows how long for the next one to come along. "Hey! I would've rather take the picture when I'm not flushed and puffy eyed from crying." She said and everyone laughed.

**Soooooo how did I do? I wanted to push myself closer to Kaldur sooner, and I thought that that was a pretty good way of doing it. Please, I want more reviews so please don't favorite or follow without commenting. I don't care how long it actually is. Love you guys! You're absolutely amazing and gorgeous! Until next time! And please be careful of what you write when you're mad at someone. Other people may not always be there to comfort them, and may easily believe your words. It might turn into something very tragic.**

**V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<strong>


	12. Finally home

**Chapter 10**

**Sorry it's so late. I got grounded. This is a really long chapter. Longer than I expected. I'm putting that the Lyoko gang lives around here so it'll be easier for me to type.**

"Ok, Vicki and I still need to get dressed, so shoo."Artemis said throwing everyone out, but not before Victoria managed to give Kaldur one last hug.

"WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM? IS HE PMSING OR SOMETHING? I REALLY WANT TO KILL HIM RIGHT NOW! I MEAN REALLY, NOT EVEN THE GIRLS I'VE BROKEN UP WITH WERE LIKE THAT!"Odd ranted. "I don't know but I don't think that she would want you to kill him." Kateline said sitting on his lap. She was wearing her blue faded jeans with paint all over them with a silver chain-link belt, and a white tank top that zipped up in the front that had a shirt pocket that snapped closed on both sides, with her white skechers shape-ups toners. "Why not?" He asked automatically wrapping his arms around her. "Easy. She would probably want to do it, and you would get murder charges put on you." Jeremy pointed out. "He's right you know." A voice said. Everyone turned their heads to see Artemis coming out of the hallway. She was basically wearing a sparkly red bra with a long sleeved red leather jacket that stopped right below her boobs showing off her belly ring, white skinny jeans that said sexy chick in gold graffiti writing surrounded by red on the butt, and she had on red open-toed stilettos. Her hair was down and straightened, and was held back by a white head band and had on huge gold hooped earrings. The only make up she had on were a nude colored eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. And with that she ended the conversation.

"So how is she?" Conner asked. "She's ok. Though I was a little taken aback with how fast she got over it." She said sitting criss-cross applesauce next to him, and he saw that she painted her nails and toenails stripped with white, gold, and red. "Really? Huh, I didn't know that." A voice said right behind her. Artemis noticeably jumped and turned around to see Victoria standing behind her with a smirk gracing her glossed lips. She had on a tight short sleeved dark blue shirt that had a scoop neck and a tight black skirt over the shirt that started under her boobs and ended high on her thigh, which made her look like she was wearing a dress, and had on black open-toed stilettos, with black stockings that had small holes that made a flower pattern on them, and she had also painted her nails like Artemis, but hers were black and blue. She also had on huge black hooped earrings and straightened her hair. She had put on her contacts, and she put her bangs in front instead of the usual side-sweep so it fell to her eyebrows, and two strips on the side of her bangs fell to her cheekbones. She also had the same kind of make-up on as Artemis. "Must you scare me like that?" Artemis asked placing a hand over her heart. Yes was her simple answer, and they all got up to leave. M'gann levitated their luggage, and they took off.

When they got back to the cave, they saw that their mentors along with Roy were waiting for them in the hanger. "Artemis, what are you wearing?" Green Arrow asked, his jaw dropping when he saw her. "Nothing!" She said quickly, zipping up her jacket. Then Jade ran past them jumping into Roy's arms. "Hi! I missed you!" She exclaimed. "Hey. I missed you too." Roy said giving her a kiss on her cheek. "So how's mom?" Artemis asked instantly. "She's fine. She's at home waiting for you. We almost had her on lockdown to keep her away from Icicle Jr., until she explained what happened." Oliver said. "Seriously? And Cameron didn't say a word? Wow." Yumi said. "Well, he did but we didn't really believe him." He explained sheepishly. "I don't believe we've met. I'm the legendary Flash. That's Batman, Black Canary, MartianManHunter, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Superman, and Zatara. It's okay if you forget their names – OW!" He said earning him a slap from Canary. "Now I know where Baywatch gets his arrogance from." Artemis said. "HEY!" Wally said in protest. "Hi." She smiled knowing that doing something like that got him annoyed. "Anyway, what happened?" Zatara asked. As Zatanna filled him in on everything that happened, Robin got permission to go to Artemis's apartment to check on her mom, while Batman looked for the culprits.

Once they Zeta tubed to Gotham, Artemis immediately unzipped her jacket so she can enjoy the sun. "Really, why do you wear that? Wouldn't people stare?" Conner asked. "Yes, but I don't care. That's why me and Victoria are dressed like hookers." Artemis explained. "Watch, with our luck a bunch of girls will be out and try to make a move for the guys." Victoria said sourly. "Ugh, I know right? But hey, at least that saves us a trip of going to Cam's apartment trying to find him. That is if he's still the same way I remember." Artemis commented. "True. But, don't you guys see each other almost all the time? I mean with all the fights?" Jade asked. "Yeah, but that really isn't the best place to catch up. Not to mention he's too busy trying to steal something and we're too busy trying to stop him from doing so." She explained. "Point." Victoria said lifting her pointer finger up.

They reached the building, and climbed the few flights to her apartment. "Oh, and you should be warned, I have snakes for pets. They're boa constrictors, but they're absolutely harmless….usually." Artemis said the last part under her breath but everyone heard her. "Usually?" Robin asked wearily. "Yeah. If I tell them to, they will attack without hesitation, and if they think that the person deserves it, so you guys have nothing to worry about." Artemis assured. Everyone sighed with relief until Artemis opened the door, because staring them right in the eye were two yellow boa constrictors. "Hello. Well you guys just snuck up on me." Artemis said giving them a pat and a kiss on their heads. They all walk in a little bit on edge but Victoria, Yumi, and Artemis."So what are their names?" Zatanna asked getting a little warmed up to them. "This one Aphrodite" she said gesturing to the longer one of the two "and this one is Ares, her mate." She pointed to the slightly fatter and shorter one. "Does the landlord know that you have them?" Robin asked. "Yeah, he lets us keep them because they keep the rat population down." She explained.

"Ok, I can't help but wonder; did that hurt?" Jade asked pointing to her piercing. "Well, when I first got it, it just felt like a pinch, but after that it really hurt like every other second since my body wasn't used to it." She said making a pained face at the memory. "You glad that Jade asked that instead of you?" Roy whispered to Wally. "Um, yeah? Why?" Wally asked unsure about the question. "Because if you asked, then you would have to admit that you were checking her out." Roy smirked. "I was not!" He said in his normal voice blushing. "You weren't what?" Aelita asked. "Oh, uh, nothing." He said quickly. She shrugged it off but Artemis was a little suspicious since he answered to quickly but decided to worry about it later.

"Where's mom?" Jade asked after not seeing her in the kitchen or living room. "She just texted me saying that she is talking with Batman and stuff. Hey, wanna go see Cameron's mom?" She asked to anyone in particular. "Sure." They answered.

They walked down the hallway and stopped a few doors down. Artemis knocked, and a young woman who looked no more than 29 answered the door. She was a really pretty lady; she had jet black hair that went up to her shoulders, with tan skin, dark brown eyes, and freckles all over her face. She wore black yoga pants and a black athlete shirt that complimented her figure. She would get compliments that if she entered a look-a-like contest for Jennifer Lopez, she would win hands down. "Hi Ms. Makent **(A/N: I have no idea how to spell his last name)**. How are you?" Artemis said giving her a hug. "Artemis! Hello dear. I'm fine. I'm sorry, but you just missed Cameron, he went to the store but he should be back in a little while. Come in." She said. "Alright. Ms. Makent, these are my friends Wally, Conner, Megan, Zatanna, Richard, Roy, Odd, Kateline, Ulrich, Aelita, Kaldur, and Jeremy." She introduced. "Hello, it's so nice to finally meet you guys, she has told me a lot about you guys. Oh, Jade, Yumi, Victoria! How are you?" She gushed, giving them a hug. "So does anyone want anything to drink?" She asked. "Okay." They said. They sat in a circle in the living room.

"So what'd she tell you about us?" Conner asked. "I'll get the drinks." Artemis said getting up too fast. "Whoa. Head rush." She said stumbling a bit. She blinked the stars out of her eyes, and resumed walking to the kitchen as if nothing happened. "Well, let me think, um she said that Richard was a scary ninja like Robin" Robin smirked at that "Zatanna is a magician that has a huge crush on Robin- and he does too dear so don't worry- Conner is the superman clone who has goo-goo eyes for Megan, Megan is her other sister, Roy is an overprotective, annoying older brother, Kaldur is the calm level-headed one, Odd is a hungry ladies man, Ulrich is the strong stubborn one, Jeremy is the nice genius, Aelita is the other genius and acts like Jeremy's wife, and Kateline is the laid back one who is jealous of the girlfriends that Odd has, and last but not least, Wally is the cute ginger who eats a lot, and gets under her skin when he lamely flirts with other girls." She finished. Everyone except Megan, Conner, Roy, Kaldur, and Ulrich were really red in the face when Artemis came out with the drinks. "

You told them almost everything word for word...didn't you?" She asked when she put the drinks down. "Yeah, and it was funny. But one question, did you actually say 'goo-goo eyes' when describing me?" Conner said. "Yeah. Didn't have any other word to describe it." She shrugged.

Wally was about to ask her a question, but the door burst open, driving everyone's attention towards it.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>did you really think that I would do that to you? I may be evil, but I'm not that evil. <strong>

**V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V**

"Mom, I'm home!" Cameron said. After he closed the door and put the bags away, he finally noticed the extra people in the room. "GAH! When did you guys get here?" He asked getting into a fighting stance for a second, but quickly recovered. "Well hey to you too. You know I thought you would _never_ notice us standing here. We got here a few minutes before you did." Jade joked. "Oh, hey Jade. OH, Artemis!" He shouted giving her a bear hug. "HI! I really missed you!" She gushed, returning the bear hug. "What are we? Chop liver? You know I get jealous Cameron!" Victoria fake-pouted. He let Artemis go and picked up Victoria. "Whoa, okay, okay, Cameron, Cameron, whoa." She laughed. He let go of her and gave Yumi, Jade, Aelita, and Kateline a hug, and gave Odd, Ulrich, Conner, and Jeremy a fist bump. "Long time no see peoples. 'Sup?" He greeted. "Not much here you?" They answered. "Listen, sorry about the whole, tricking you at Belle Rev thing man." Conner apologized. "No worries man. You gotta do what you gotta do right?" He shrugged.

"What took you so long? I only sent you to the store for a few things?" His mother asked. "I met a girl and we started talking and I got side tracked." He explained. "Spill. What's her name?" Victoria asked getting comfortable next to him. "Well, she's nice and smart, and she kind of reminds me of you Artemis, you'd love her. Her name is Linda." He explained. "Wait Linda, as in Linda Parks? Black hair, tan skin, Asian, goes to Keystone High, Linda Parks?" Wally asked pay 120% attention now. "Yeah, how do you know her?" Cameron asked him. "She's my best friend outside of the team!" He said. "Which reminds me; I should probably head home, and let my parents know that I'm back. Sorry to leave so quickly Ms. Makent." He apologized."Us too." Everyone else said. Cameron's mom waved it off. "Please, call me Jessica. That goes for everyone." She jokingly pointed at everyone. "Okay, bye." Everyone smiled. Wally gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek to Artemis and left.

"oooOOOOooooh. What was that?" Cameron said waggling his eyebrows. "It was just a hug and a kiss _on the cheek_."Artemis blushed. "Yeah, sure. You two have been inseparable since you told everyone about your family. Is that why you chose that outfit? To get the attention of a certain someone?" Jade asked. "Yes." Artemis said. "HAH! I knew it! Now what _really_ happened between you two that night?" Victoria asked. "Well, I couldn't sleep, so I went to the kitchen to get something to eat and Wally just happened to be there. So we started talking and I _might have_ given him a kiss on his cheek." She explained covering her face with her hands. "No!" everyone gasped. "And when exactly were you planning on telling us?" Victoria asked. Her response was just to shrug. "Wow. And to think that bad boys would catch your eye. I'm impressed." Cameron said. She smiled.

"Okay, different topic. I overheard that they're gonna throw a party at the cave." Victoria mentioned. "So?" Cameron asked. "_So,_ do you guys want to come? I'm sure with enough persuasion I can get everyone to agree." She said raising her eyebrows. "A.k.a., she's gonna use her puppy-dog eyes to get everyone to agree and be nice." Artemis smirked. "Yup. So are you guys coming?" Victoria looked hopeful. "We'd love to come." Jessica said. "Can I invite someone?" Cameron asked. "Sure." Artemis agreed. "Then I'm there." He agreed excited. "Cool. I'm gonna go call." Victoria said "Hi Batman. Listen, I need to add a few more people to the party that you're having…..um, Cameron, his mom, and someone Cameron wants to invite…..I'll ask." She put the phone against her chest "Cameron, who are you inviting?" She asked. "Linda." "Alright. He said that he's inviting a girl named Linda…okay, bye!"She said cheerfully and then hung up. "Okay, he said yes, but Wally's bringing Linda according to the Flash." She confirmed. "Alright. I can't wait for you guys to meet her. She's awesome." He said. "Wow, you really fell for her huh?" Artemis asked surprised. "Yeah, I think so." He realized. "Paaarrrttttyyyy!" Jade cheered and everyone started to dance.

**Next chapter, PARTY! Craziness shall ensue. What is a party without some crazy happy drunk grown-ups? A boring one to me and my family. You CANNOT stop them from drinking and having too much fun. It is inevitable, I kid you not. **


	13. PPPAAAARRRRTTTTTYYYY!

**Chapter 11**

**I totally forgot to mention that the links for my and Artemis' shoes are in my description, and so will the YouTube link for The Washing Machine dance, Baila Esta Cumbia and Shots by LMFAO. My bad…**

When they got to the cave, they already heard the music playing and saw some of the mentors standing around. Even Superman was there. The song was S&M by Rihanna. "Oh My God, Artemis we have to show them the dance that we made up for this song!" Yumi pleaded. "Yeah, c'mon!" She agreed. They rushed to the middle of the living room and started dancing when the rest of the gang came in. "Ok, so you can fight, play the piano, _and_ dance? What _can't _you do?" Zatanna asked. "Magic. And a few other things that I can't name off the top of my head." Artemis joked. "Recognize Linda Parks 012. Authorization Kid Flash B03." The computer announced.

"Oh, snazzy place you got Walls." Linda commented. "Thanks Lin. These are my friends I told you about. Megan, Artemis, Zatanna, Robin, Kaldur, Conner, Victoria, Kateline, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, and Jade Artemis' sister." Wally introduced. "Well, it's so nice to finally meet you guys!" She gushed sending a little glare towards Wally. "Hey, in my defense, I never had time for you to actually meet them. Whenever we had a break, you were doing something. When you were free, we were the ones that had to do something." He held up his hands in a surrender position. "Excuses, excuses." Linda sang, but smiled at him which he knew was her way of saying that she forgave him for it. "You're right Cam, I do like her." Artemis said. "Awe thanks. You must be Artemis." Linda smirked. "How'd you know it was me?" She asked. "Yeah. The hair gave it away. Wally talks a lot about you." She said "Really?" Artemis asked smirking. "Linda, shut up!" Wally said going red in the face. "No, no it's okay." Artemis stopped. "Well, I'll tell you later. Hey Cameron." She smiled at him. "Hey, what's up?" He greeted. "Not much just talking to you." She shrugged.

While they talked, Artemis saw her mom talking to Green Arrow and walked over to her. "Hey mom." She greeted giving her a hug. "Hello Artemis." Her mom said. "So where were you today? Green Arrow said that you were waiting for us, and when we got there, you weren't there. I mean I got your text and everything but still, you know?" She asked. "Yeah, I needed to go shopping, and then I realized that I didn't know when you were coming back, so I came here to ask everyone else, and then they told me that you just left, and I decided to stay here since they said that they were throwing a party. Where's Jade?" Her mom asked. "I'll go look for her. Bye mom."Artemis offered, and left.

As she looked for Jade, she ran into Wally and Roy. "Hey. Where's Jade?" She asked getting straight to the point. "Straight to the point huh? At least you had the decency for formalities. Unlike someone I know." Roy said. She just smiled. "So seriously, where is she? Our mom wants to talk to her." She asked, getting a little annoyed. "She's in the bathroom puking her guts out. Apparently Roy tried to go with her, but she slammed and locked the door before he could even get in." Wally answered. "Definitely sounds like her. I'll wait until she gets out. So anyway, what else is new? Does Green Arrow know yet?" Artemis asked Roy who handed her some Pepsi and she smiled. "Not yet. She wanted to wait so we can tell him, Dinah, and your mom together. Why are smirking so much? It's kind of creepy." He said. "I'm smirking because when you handed me the Pepsi it reminded me of Victoria's aunt. When it comes to soda, she will drink _nothing_ but Pepsi. I kid you not, so whenever they slept over, they always drank Pepsi." She said. "Really? Why?" Wally asked. "Your guess is as good as mine." She said.

"Okay, so as I was saying before, is it just me or do Batman and Wonder Woman look like something happened between them, if you know what I mean." Roy said. "Really Roy? Then again…" Artemis trailed off.

"Hey, sorry about what I did. Did I miss anything?" Jade asked. "Well, mommy wants to talk to you. Oh, and Roy thinks that Batman and Wonder Woman are getting it in." Artemis suggested. "Really? I just assumed that they were always like that. But can you and Roy come with me? I don't want to face her alone." Jade begged. She grabbed Roy's hand before he could even answer and started walking.

While he was being dragged, he grabbed Artemis' hand, who stumbles a little then grabbed Wally's hand. "Wha- HEY!" He protested, almost spilling his drink. "If I have to go down with them-because this seems like a perfect time to tell them that they're expecting- I am taking you down with me." She stated. He just huffed and followed the make-shift train they developed.

"Hi mom." Jade said nervously. "What, no hug for your mother?" Paula joked. Everyone let out a breath when Jade hugged her.

Before the conversation could continue, Victoria ran up to them in Artemis' black Nikes. "You raided my closet again…didn't you?" Artemis asked. Victoria put up a finger to tell her to hold on while she caught her breath. "I'm gonna call Brittany, wanna say hi?" She asked. "Yes." Artemis said with a look that said 'did you really have to ask?' as she dialed the number.

"Hello?" A girl's voice said. "Hey Britt, I've got Artemis, Jade, Paula, and my friends Roy and Wally." Victoria greeted. "Oh hey guys what's up?" Brittany greeted. "Not much, except Jake." Artemis sighed. "What'd he do now?" she sounded very annoyed. "He called me a fat slut." "I shall kill him, veeeeeerrryyyyy slowly." "Oh, no you won't, because I don't need murder charges against my own blood. Anyway, I want to do that, I can't let only you have all the fun." Victoria pouted. "Hey, I want in too" Artemis piped up. "Fine. I'll try to restrain myself." Brittany sighed. 

Then all of a sudden Suavemente by Elvis Crespo came on, and everyone heard Black Canary cheer and saw all the grownups, save Paula start too dance; even Batman was dancing with Wonder Woman. "Oh my God, Brittany, Black Canary is a 27 year old blonde Titi Barbra. She just put on Spanish music, and you can tell that she's drunk by the way she's dancing." Victoria said trying not to laugh. The same couldn't be told for Artemis, she was doubling over with laughter. "Oh dear God no." she said laughing. "Oh dear God yes. I gotta go 'cause I wanna dance. Bye!" Victoria confirmed cheerfully. "Kay bye." And Brittany hung up. "Dance with me Artemis." Victoria begged. "Let me run to my room and change my shoes." She said taking off her heels and running to her room. A few seconds later, she showed up in her red Nikes, and Victoria pulled her and Wally to the dance floor. She left them to dance and got Kaldur to dance with her. Artemis and Victoria danced next to each other and started moving their hips. Soon everyone made a circle around them, and they started doing the Washing Machine. **(A/N: It's a dance from the Selena movie. The most amazing Spanish singer in the world R.I.P. Selena)** Everyone who knew the song started to sing along.

_Cuando tu me besas  
>me siento en el aire<br>por eso cuando te veo  
>comienzo a besarte.<br>Y si te despegas yo me despierto  
>de ese rico sueño que me dan tus besos.<br>Suavemente Besame  
>(Que yo quiero sentir tus labios)<br>Besando me otra vez  
>Suavemente ese coro!<br>(Besame)Que yo quiero sentir tus labios  
>Besando me otra vez<br>Besame suavecito , sin prisa y con calma  
>dame un beso bien profundo que me llegue al alma<br>dame un beso mas que en mi boca cabe  
>dame un beso despacito, dame un beso suave<br>==CORO==  
>(Suave)Tus labios tienen<br>(Suave)Ese secreto  
>(Suave)yo beso y beso<br>(Suave)y no lo encuentro  
>(Suave)un beso suave<br>(Suave)es lo que anhelo  
>(Suave)un beso tuyo<br>(Suave)es lo que quiero.  
>(Suave)Yo me pregunto<br>(Suave)que tienen tus besos  
>(Suave)trato de escaparme<br>(Suave)y me siento preso  
>(Suave)besa, besa, besame un poquito<br>(Suave)besa, besa, besa, besame otro ratito.  
>(Suave)Besame , besame<br>(Suave)besame otra vez  
>(Suave)que yo quiero sentir tus labios<br>(Suave)besandome suavemente,  
>(Suave)tiernamente, (Suave) cariñosamente,<br>(Suave)dulcemente, besame mucho  
>sin prisa y con calma<br>dame un beso ondo que me llegue al alma  
>acercate, acercate no tengas miedo<br>solamente yo te digo, una cosa quiero  
>besame<br>(pequeña, cojelo) suave._

When the song ended, Everyone was clapping and cheering for them. "What was that dance that you just did?" Dinah asked. "It's a Cumbia dance called The Washing Machine. We could teach it to you." Victoria said. "Yeah please." Zatanna said. They taught them the Washing Machine, and everyone cheered for them. After that, other Spanish songs came on and everyone took at least two turns in the circle they formed, some taking more convincing than others. (Cough, cough Jeremy and Aelita, since the grownups were close the wasted XD) As a joke, everyone dared Odd to put on Shots by LMFAO. Then Victoria, Artemis, and the Lyoko Gang preformed a dance at the chorus. "WHOOOO! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DANCE LIKE THAT?" Linda shouted over the music. "I TOOK A FEW DANCE LESSONS WITH THEM WHEN I LIVED BY YUMI." she explained.

Victoria ran up to the computerized DJ and typed in Baila Esta Cumbia, ran to Artemis and Linda and pulled them to the dance floor and started the dancing with them. "Baila, baila esta cumbia mueve, mueve la cintura, Todos, las manos en alto y griten, griten con locura. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, heeeyyyy. Baila, baila esta cumbia un ritmo, ritmo sin igual, nadie se quede sentado, todos vamos a bailar!" Victoria and Artemis sang.

An hour later, everything started to wind down, and 6 months by Hey Monday came on, and everyone danced to the song, Paula just talking to the Flash on the couch. After the song ended, everyone but the gang went home by Zeta Tube. "I'm going to go home with mom." Jade said. "Alright bye." Artemis said hugging her sister. When she left, she collapsed on the couch with everyone and put her head on Wally's shoulder. "Man that was one heck of a party. It was like I was at Titi Barbra's house on Nama's birthday." Victoria said, getting a little sad because she hadn't seen her family in a whole month. "Yeah. How's Arianna? I miss her." Artemis said getting a little sad too. "She's fine. Her dance competition is coming up." She said. "Yeah, she called and told us. She is so excited for it. She asked if we would be coming, and she made me promise that I would do everything in my power to try to make it there." Artemis said. Kaldur and Wally saw how depressed they were getting and hugged them to make them feel better.

"Wow. You guys have no idea how much blackmail material you're giving to us." Odd said shaking his head. "Whatever. We'll care tomorrow. And quick question, how did you guys get together so quickly without me knowing?" Victoria asked. "Well, Odd and I got together when we were at your house." Kateline explained. "I asked Aelita out at the dance at your school." Jeremy said. "Oh. No wonder I didn't know. I mean _hello, Victoria._" She said hitting her forehead.

"I thought only Megan did that." Wally said blinking at her. "Same here. When did you start doing that?" Artemis asked her. "When you told me that M'gann did that. I wanted to try it, and it was catchy, so I stuck with it." She explained. "_Thank you!_ _Finally SOMEONE agrees with me._ Everyone else just thought it was annoying." M'gann said giving Victoria a high five.

"So, are you sleeping over Linda?" Wally asked. "Yeah, they said yes." She smiled. "Awwwwweeesoooooommmeeee! You can sleep in my room if you want." M'gann cheered. "Really? Okay, sure why not?" Linda smiled excited for her first all girls sleepover since 6th grade.

"I don't know about you guys, but I have to agree with Vicki, Artemis, Kal, and Wally. So I'm going to hit the hay. Good night." Kateline said. Everyone turned their heads to find Kaldur and Victoria sleeping on one couch with her head on his chest; arms around his neck, and him with his arms around her waist with his head resting on top of hers. They looked to the other couch to find Artemis and Wally in the same position. "Do you think we should wake them up?" Linda asked. They exchanged looks for a few seconds, then shook their heads and went to bed.


	14. Love Trianglesmaybe

**Chapter 12**

**So sorry for the late update. I had a CRAZY BUSY summer taking care of my cousin recovering from surgery and spending time with some family I barely see in Pennsylvania.**

In the morning, Artemis woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, and immediately felt famished. She moved to get up but was stopped by something, and when she looked down to see what it was, she saw that it wasn't a **what **but a** whom. **And that who seemed to be Wally. She remembered what happened last night and immediately blushed, hoping that she didn't wake him up. When she found that she didn't, she let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding and slowly untangled herself and stretched, sighing when her back popped. (Sleeping on what looks like a comfortable couch in a sitting position is not as fun as it sounds.) She went to her room and changed into her green bikini with a white unbuttoned oversized t-shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and shorts that she cut herself, and green flip flops. When she was finished changing, she went to the kitchen to find Victoria flipping over a few pieces of bacon, with a big tray of bacon next to her.

"Good morning Artemis."Victoria said without turning around. "How'd you know it was me?" Artemis asked slightly amused. "Because I'm psychic." Victoria said turning around with a smile on her face. Artemis saw that Victoria was wearing exactly what she was wearing except it was her purple bathing suit, and she didn't have a shirt on, and tall purple flip-flops that gave her at least three inches in height. "Oh, well that makes sense." Artemis said playing along. "Can you get me some tin foil? I'm gonna make my special pancakes. And can you make the eggs?" Victoria asked. "No problem." Artemis said, getting the tin foil, eggs, salt, and butter.

"So what's going on between you and Kaldur?" Artemis asked as she made the eggs. "I have no idea what the heck you're talking about." Victoria said crushing the Apple Jacks in the tin foil, avoiding eye contact. At that moment, everyone else entered the room but it seemingly went unnoticed by the two girls. "You do know that The Nile isn't just a river in Egypt."Artemis smirked saying it in a kind of sing-song voice. "Well what about you and Wally?" Victoria countered putting in the Apple Jacks, and adding a little vanilla to the pancake batter and mixing them together. "What about us?" Artemis said skeptically. "What's going on between you two? I mean you know how guys look at us like they want to have sex with us?" Artemis nodded "Well you two look at each other _and act_ around each other as if you already had sex, and it was amazing and you both want more. Right guys? It's like Ulrich and Yumi _before_ they started dating." Victoria asked turning around to see mostly everyone laughing their asses off, Ulrich and Yumi looking angry and embarrassed, and Wally and Artemis just looking plain old embarrassed. Artemis wasn't planning on her saying all of_** that**_. "Hold on, Ulrich and I DID NOT act that way!" Yumi defended. "Yeah, and Wally and I don't act that way either!" Artemis said turning back to the eggs before they got burnt. "I can't speak for Ulrich and Yumi, but like Artemis said 'The Nile isn't just a river in Egypt.'" Robin smirked. "DUDE!" Wally exclaimed. "I shall kill you if you don't shut up Robin." Artemis warned, putting the finished eggs into a big bowl. "No you shant. Because I'm a ninja." Robin gloated. "Well there's always a first time for everything." She was now standing in front of him with her arms out in a mock 'come at me' way.

"Hey instead of destroying the kitchen and breakfast again, how about we actually do something productive like setting the table, _Robin_."M'gann said, snapping them out of their little world. "Wait why just my name? Why not Artemis'?" He pouted. "Because she already did something productive." M'gann pointed out. Artemis stuck her tongue out at him and helped set the table, and he helped while pouting.

To cheer Robin up, Zatanna decided to give him a quick kiss in the cheek, and boy did it work! Robin was wearing a smile the entire time during breakfast even though half of it was also because the breakfast was so amazing. "Since when do you cook Artemis? I mean you never cooked for us before." Robin asked raising an eyebrow. "Since I was old enough to use a stove, Victoria's grandmother taught me, Yumi, and Victoria how to cook so we can cook for our families." Artemis said. "Your grandmother is a wise woman."Wally said helping himself to another serving of breakfast.

"I'm gonna hit the beach after breakfast, does anyone wanna come with?" Victoria asked. Everyone agreed and after cleaning up breakfast, they headed to the beach. Once everything was set up, Victoria took off her sandals and shorts and immediately ran to the ocean. Artemis rolled her eyes and mumbled something about fish and joined her. "So does anyone want to play a game called toothpaste?" Artemis asked once everyone was in the water. "Does it actually involve toothpaste? You know, since it's right there in the name." Linda asked. "No it doesn't actually involve toothpaste. I had the same problem when my cousin taught it to us. It goes like this, you guys stay on one side while someone like Artemis stands in front of us. Now she is the category person, which means that she chooses a category like say favorite color. Then she goes underwater while the rest of us choose our favorite color, and once we're done, Artemis resurfaces and guesses the colors. Now if she said purple, since it's my favorite color and I chose it, I would start swimming and we would have a race, and whoever gets to the other side first says toothpaste and becomes the next category person, get it?" Victoria explained. Everyone nodded and started playing. Once they were done playing, they swam to the little cliff that they had and started jumping off of it.

"Does anyone wanna go get some ice cream? I want something sweet." Linda asked. "Ok, I know the best ice cream shop we can go to. It's in Central City and it's pretty cheap. It's called Twist N' Shake." Wally answered earning gasps from Victoria, Artemis and the Lyoko gang. "Oh my God, I love that place! We haven't been there in months!" Artemis said wide-eyed. "Well then what are we waiting for?" Robin said, and they all got out, dried off while M'gann changed her skin tone from green to white and headed to Twist N' Shake.

When they got there they had to wait a little while because the line was so long. Finally it was their turn to order. Victoria and Zatanna got chocolate cones, Artemis, Yumi, Aelita, Linda and Megan got chocolate and vanilla twist cones, Kateline and Odd got Banana milkshakes, Ulrich and Jeremy got strawberry milkshakes, and Kaldur, Wally, Robin, and Conner got chocolate milkshakes. They were sitting on the benches enjoying their cones when Artemis saw something and stiffened. _"What is it?" _Megan asked through a mental link that she set up with her friends. _"Don't look now but there are two tall brunettes who look and sound like Jake and his older brother John."_ Artemis warned. Naturally everyone looked just as the two guys in question turned around and looked at them. They were both fairly tall; one looked to be about 5'11 and the other looked 6'2; they both had black hair and same tan skin but one had green eyes and the other one had blue eyes, and the green eyed one looked older than the blue eyed one. They were both wearing black T-shirts with Disturbed on Mr. Green eyes and Within Temptation on Mr. Blue eyes, and tan Capri pants that were not hanging down to their knees, with additional pockets on the knees, and black and purple Osiris' on the younger one and green and black Osiris' on the older one.

"_I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK!"_ Artemis scolded. _"SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA IT IS THEM! HOW THE FRIG DO THEY END UP IN THE EXACT SAME PLACE AND TIME?! ARE THEY STLKING US OR SOMETHING?" _Victoria said turning away quickly with everyone else "ARTEMIS, VICTORIA HEY!" Jake called. Sadly it wasn't quick enough. "Hey. What's up?" Artemis and Victoria greeted awkwardly. "Not much just decided to beat the heat by coming here for some ice cream. WE didn't expect you guys to be here." John said. "Neither did we. Anyway guys these are our best friends, Linda, Kaldur, Wally, Dick, Zatanna, Megan and Conner. You know everyone else. Guys these are our ex-boyfriends Jake" Victoria pointed to the blue eyed guy "and John." She pointed to the green eyed one. "Really ex-boyfriends? I thought we were friends." Jake said looking a little hurt. "Let's _not_ do this here okay?" Victoria said with a little venom. "Fine then can we speak to you two in private please?" John asked. Before anyone could object, Victoria and Artemis agreed. You can imagine the shock and the reluctance everyone showed for them going, but Artemis and Victoria assured everyone that they were going to be alright so Victoria and Jake went behind Twist N' Shake to talk, while John and Artemis went to the side where there was no one around to talk.

"What?" Victoria said crossing her arms. "I miss you. I miss talking to you, I miss hanging out with you, and I miss how we used to talk on the phone for hours just talking about nothing and everything, I miss kissing you, and I still love you Victoria. Why did you break up with me? Didn't you love me enough to try and work it out?" He asked giving her a more hurtful look. "That's not fair. You know why we broke up. Remember? You're the one who cheated on me. And how could you say I didn't love you? Of course I loved you but I couldn't stop picturing you with that girl and it got so to to point to where I had to break it off." Victoria said on the verge of tears now. Jake reached down, grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to him. "Alright you make a good point but I still love you. I really want us to get back together so that way we can work this out and I'll treat you better than I did before. Please, just give me one more chance." Jake pleaded. He leaned in closer to her, and even though she knew that she shouldn't she felt herself leaning in too….

"What's so important that you need to talk to me now about?" Artemis asked John with her hands on her hips. "I want to talk about why we broke up. So why Artemis? Why did we break up? I love you, I still love you Artemis." John said putting his hands by her waist effectively trapping her. "I broke up with you because every time we talked it always ended up in a huge argument and it drained me to the point where I got so depressed I just had to end it. I was on the verge of committing suicide John. I couldn't take it anymore. Why do you have to do this to me?" Artemis said starting to cry. John pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry Artemis but I really do love you. Please if you give me another chance I will get it right this time. Just say you'll go out with me."John said pulling her back to push some stray hair out of her face. Before she could even catch herself, they were both leaning in, her eyes shutting slowly. Part of her was screaming at her to stop but the other part just said to ignore the voice and just kiss him.

**Uuuuhhhhh-ooohhhhhhhh, it seems like Artemis and I are falling for their explanations! Will we actually kiss them and get back together or will we find our sanity before it's too late? And how will everyone else react when they hear the story? God I' sounding like one of those stupid cheesy narrorators….I hate those people. Anyway, tell me what you think! TTFN (ta-ta for now) and I promise that the next one won't take as long as this one.**


	15. The decision

**Chapter 15 **

**I HAVE to give a shout out to everyone who reviewed and liked this story! It gives me so much motivation. And I can't forget the follows and favorites! Thank you so much you guys! I love you all! And Jade would be early in her pregnancy to where she is just starting to show which is like 3 months along.**

"Okay, what's taking them so long? Their ice cream is almost melted." Kateline said almost getting some ice cream on her wrists. Wally was just about to volunteer to go look for them when Victoria, Artemis, Jake, and John came into view. They said what looked like their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. It didn't take long before the two girls were bombarded with questions.

"What happened?" Yumi and Odd asked.

"Are you guys alright?" Kaldur asked worried.

"Why do you guys look like you've been crying?" Megan asked.

"Never mind that why are their lips red and swollen?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, did they kiss you or something?" Ulrich asked.

"Seriously, what happened?" Wally asked also worried.

"What took you so long? I almost ate your ice cream myself." Kateline asked giving them their ice cream. "Heeeeyyyyy. This is my ice cream, why in the world would you eat it?" A very red Victoria asked. "Because you were taking so long. Why?" Kateline asked _again_. "We'll tell you guys later, because people are starting to stare and its weirding me out." Artemis said also very red. Everyone looked around to see that people were in fact staring at them. "Seriously, if you've never seen people having a conversation before, just take a picture or something." Linda said, making everyone turn away immediately.

"Alright. So do you guys wanna go sightseeing here or somewhere else?" Zatanna asked. "Somewhere else." Everyone chorused. "How about we go to the boardwalk at Happy Harbor? I've never before." Conner suggested. Everyone simultaneously agreed, finished their ice cream and headed to the zeta tubes.

When they got to the boardwalk, the first thing they did was go to the aquarium. They got their stamps; which was a penguin, and it meant that they could go back in for the rest of the day whenever they wanted, without paying. The first thing that they saw when they walked through the short hallway was a medium sized tank with a bunch of fish like a Royal Gramma Fish, a Yellow Tang Fish, a Blue Tang Fish, a Blowfish, and in the corner an anemone with two Clown Fish. "Wow. It's like the whole cast of Finding Nemo lives here. There's Gurgle! You know the neat freak." Victoria said excitedly pointing to the Royal Gramma Fish. "And there's Dory and Bubbles!" Linda pointed out. "And Bloat! Wait why are we not calling my mom and everyone else?" Artemis said going outside to call Roy, Paula, Jade, and Cameron.

When she came back in she said that they were coming, and if they asked they just got there and already paid for everyone, and all they needed was to get their stamps. They all agreed while Robin paid for the four others. The four of them arrived and got their stamps, and showed them Marlin and Nemo. They moved on seeing freakishly big fish, sea horses; which Victoria pointed out how tiny they were, and saw the shark tank, but went up the stairs to see the seal get fed. Artemis and Victoria waved to a seal close to the glass, and the seal waved back, then covered it's face as if it was shy, and then rubbed against the glass when they put their hands on the glass. This put a huge smile on everyone's faces and Wally snapped a picture of them. Then when they were done with the feeding, They walked around the top floor, and saw white and black sea turtles, and Roy mentioned that they could touch some sea animals and everyone saw that it was a sea snail, starfish, and two sting rays, so they washed their hands and petted the sting ray first. Roy stayed behind so he could take pictures, and caught one of Paula and Jade making grossed out faces but still smiling at the same time, because of how slimy the sting ray felt. The same thing happened with the sea snail and the star fish but the star fish only felt slimy in the center.

Once they were done petting the sea animals, Paula pointed out what looked like a blue colored American lobster. They went over to the tank to see that it was in fact an electric blue American lobster. According to the description above the tank, it was a very rare American lobster, and in the wild it occurs naturally once in every 3 to 5 million American lobsters. "Whoa. That is very rare. And look at how big they are! They're huge!" Jade said.

Then they went back downstairs to get a better look at the sharks. Megan and Artemis were sitting on the space before the glass when Wally told them to turn around. When they did they saw a Grey Nurse Shark staring right at them as it turned slowly to swim around the rest of the tank. This scared them but everyone was laughing and Wally got slapped. Then another nurse shark kept coming by but it was actually rubbing up against the glass. Robin convinced them to take a picture just as the Grey Nurse shark was swimming by slowly as if to say 'cheese!' "I really think that this shark is doing this on purpose just to freak us out." Jade said.

After that they left the aquarium, played games, and went to lunch at the Chili's nearby.

"So what was your day like guys?" Artemis asked as they waited for their waiter. "Well, I got an ultrasound, and told mom and Oliver." Jade beamed."Really? What was that like? And I mean both. And do you know the gender?" Victoria said excitedly. Jade smiled and Roy raised his eyebrows. "Sorry I just get very excited with these things." Victoria said. "No, it's fine. I find it relieving actually, people are mostly nervous for us. Which I really don't get." Roy said. "Maybe because you guys are first time parents. Right?" Paula asked looking suspiciously. "Mother!" Jade exclaimed. "I'm sorry but it's been years since I've seen you. And from what Artemis has told me you two don't seem like the kind of couple concerned with consequences and just live in the moment. A trait I think you two got from me." Paula defended. Artemis and Jade shrugged in defeat and laughed with everyone else. "But anyway, the ultrasound went well, it's too early to determine the gender but it's a healthy baby." She smiled at everyone's reactions. "Yeah, you should've seen Roy and Oliver when we found out. Roy was like 'That's my baby?' and Oliver fainted while the girls cried. And he fainted when they told him she was pregnant." Paula said. Everyone cracked up when Paula said that.

When the waiter came over, she took their orders and when their food came everyone ate then went back to the cave. "Can Victoria and I talk to you girls in my room?" Artemis said. "Why just the girls?" Conner asked. "Because it's a part of the girl code for the girl to talk to her girlfriends and mother first before she makes any important decision regarding boys." Zatanna explained. They ended the conversation with that and went straight to Artemis' room.

"Ok spill. What the heck happened with you guys?"Megan asked getting comfortable on one of her green beanbag chairs. "What happened period?" Jade asked sitting in between Artemis and Victoria. "Well, we were out for ice cream at Twist N' Shake, when we saw Jake and John and they wanted to talk to us so we agreed to talk to them and long story short they both wanted to know why we broke up and wanted to know if we would go back out with them."Artemis said looking at Victoria to see if she got it right. When she did she nodded her head and looked at everyone else. "So what happened?" Yumi asked. "Well Jake leaned in to kiss me but I stopped him just before he kissed me, because I knew that if I kissed him, my brain would feel fuzzy and I would agree to go back out with him before even thinking about it. So I told him that I would think about it and to check for a relationship request after two days." Victoria explained. Everyone but Linda and Artemis exhaled a breath of relief for their friend. "But that still doesn't explain why your lips were so red and swollen." Zatanna pointed out. "Yeah I was biting and sucking on them to prevent a whole speech of how I miss him and was still not really over him yet, from coming out." She explained. "What about you Artemis?" Paula asked. "Same thing except just a _slight _change."She said her cheeks going red. "He did kiss me, and I kissed him back." She flinched when she heard the collective gasp of disbelief and when she looked up, she saw that everyone but Linda had a shocked look on their face. "But I said that I would think about it. And in my defense I looked at his _gorgeous green eyes_. Not to mention I was in a vulnerable and weak state!" She defended. "Artemis has a thing for guys with green eyes just as I have a thing for guys with blue eyes." Victoria said.

"Question, why does everyone seem to dislike this Jake and John?" Linda asked. Victoria explained their whole relationship to them up until the text, and shows the text to Linda and her face darkened. "Oh, _that's why_."She said understanding.

"Yeah, well I think it's time to let the boys in on what went down." Artemis said regretting telling them, _especially _Wally. "Well I would love to say and chat, but mom and I have to go. Bye." Jade said. Everyone said their goodbyes, and then Artemis called in the guys and repeated their story verbatim, even Artemis' defense. "So you're both going to let them know what your decisions are on Facebook." Robin asked. "Yup." They answered simultaneously. "And?" Conner asked. "Well I don't know about Victoria but I don't know if I want to get back together with him." Artemis said. "Well I think that I **might **get back together with him. It's a possibility."Victoria said. "Well, even though I do not think that you should go out with him it is ultimately your decision. You do have two days to think it over." Kaldur said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Although, I have to give the guys brownie points for trying to put you in a haze before letting you answer." Robin said earning glares from the girls and Roy. "Thanks guys." They said smiling.

"Cool, but can I ask you guys one question?" Roy asked. "Um, sure." They said raising an eyebrow. "From what I heard, they were pretty shitty to you guys. Excuse the language, so why do you guys even have to think about it?" Roy asked. Everyone looked at them wondering the same thing. "Well, I'm thinking about it because I think I still love him." Artemis said. "I'm thinking about it because I still love him but there's still the matter of him being like…" Victoria trailed off. "Bi-polar." Yumi suggested. "Sure." Victoria shrugged. "Wait! He's Bi-polar? Now I'm completely against you going back out with him." Roy said getting over protective. "No he's not bi-polar. He just acts that way. And you are going to make a great father when your daughter starts liking boys by the way." Victoria smiled. Roy smiled back, her saying that meant more to him than he could ever tell her.

"But Artemis, you _think_ you love him? Are you sure that you're not confusing your feelings for hi, with feelings for say someone else?" Roy asked, moving his arms subconsciously towards Wally at the end of his argument. Robin, who was sitting next to Artemis, put a hand to his mouth and with his other hand, pointing to Wally who was sitting on the other side of Artemis, and mouthing Wally's name to everyone else. "Well, _that's _an eye opener. Robin, what are you doing?" Artemis asked. "Nothing!" Robin said immediately putting his hands down. Artemis just raised an eyebrow at him, and then decided to drop it. She had bigger things to worry about; like how to break it to John without him freaking out on her, and how to get a certain green-eyed someone to finally ask her out. Call her old fashioned, but she liked the guy to make the first move.

Artemis and Victoria thanked everyone for their help, and decided to watch have a movie night. They decided to watch Lilo and Stitch, but Kaldur couldn't pay attention to the movie, because he was thinking about what Victoria said. At first he thought that he should have made his move sooner, but if she's still in love with Jake, then she would've have broken up with him, because it seemed like she didn't like him that way right now. Then he remembered that Victoria liked to be friends before she considered going out with a guy, and they barely knew each other, so if he asked her out she most likely would've said no, and there goes any other chance of having her as a girlfriend. So he decided to wait for her if she said yes, until she broke up with him. Once that was resolved, he tucked it into one of the farthest corners of her mind, and concentrated back on the movie.

**Yup, definitely one of my longer chapters. Apparently even though I wasn't kissed by one of them, it seemed to have more of an effect on me than Artemis. So will I give in or refuse? And will Wally finally get the balls to ask Artemis out before she gives up and goes for someone else? And DON'T WORRY! I will end up with Kaldur so please don't kill me! I'm just giving this story some spice since I'm winging it ever since chapter 9. Tell me what you think!**


	16. DDAY

**Chapter 16**

It's been two days since the team has talked about Jake and John, and everyone was at Artemis's apartment watching Wally and Artemis flirt while playing Motor Kombat, while Victoria was on Facebook waiting for all hell to break loose. "So Victoria, have you made your decision yet?" Yumi asked, giving her a bottle of water. "Yes I have. And…I've decided to say yes." Victoria said taking a large sip from her water. Once she finished that sentence, everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, and just stared at her. "What? I said that I was still in love with him and it was a possibility that I would say yes." Victoria said. "Well yeah, but I'm just worried about how everyone else is going to react, namely Brittany." Artemis said matter-of-factly.

As if on cue, a loud pounding sound echoed through the room. Everyone looked toward the door startled, except for Victoria who just looked annoyed. Once the door was opened a 20 year old girl that looked like an older version of Victoria _without_ glasses came barging into the room. **(A/N: The sister is actually bubbles237)**

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I'M ON FACEBOOK MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN I SEE THAT YOU'RE BACK IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH JAKE?" Brittany demanded. "OH PLEASE, JOEY! DON'T EVEN START THAT SHIT!" Victoria shouted back. "THAT IS A TOTALLY DIFFERENT SITUATION AND YOU KNOW IT! FOR ONE, JOEY NEVER CHEATED ON ME SOBER!" she argued back. "CHEATING IS STILL CHEATING, AND AT LEAST HE HAD THE DECENCY TO TELL ME THE WHOLE STORY INSTEAD OF ME HEARING IT FROM A MUTUAL FRIEND LIKE YOU DID! OH AND HE DIDN'T NEED ANYONE TO CONVINCE HIM TO TELL ME! HE DID THAT OUT OF HIS OWN. FREE. WILL!" Victoria screamed. "I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THE WHOLE STORY! WHO WOULD WANT TO KNOW THE WHOLE STORY OF HOW THEIR BOYFRIEND CHEATED ON THEM? AND HE NEVER SENT ME HORRIBLE TEXT MESSAGES LIKE JAKE DID! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THIS ONE?" Brittany said pulling up the text that Victoria had forwarded to her after a few minutes of begging her to tell her what happened with Jake. "SARA HAD TO BASICALLY CONIVNCE HIM THE DAY HE TOLD YOU! JAKE DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT! AND YES I REMEMBER THAT BUT I LOVE HIM AND THAT TEXT WAS MY FAULT!" Victoria defended. Everyone just froze once she said that. You could say that the room dropped to -20, but that would be a huge understatement. "And with that, I wash my hands of you. Congratulations you finally made me not really care what happens to you when this relationship goes south." Brittany said, raising her arm in surrender. Victoria just rolled her eyes. "Oh please, _enough _with the fucking drama. You and I both know you didn't care what happened with me and this relationship when you saw me in a relationship with Jake. Now if we're done here, Jake should be coming to pick me up right about now. Oh, and this relationship is not going south anytime soon." She said looking at her watch.

A few minutes later, Jake came knocking on the door. Victoria ran to the door and immediately kisses him. They had a make-out session for a few minutes until Cameron cleared his throat. They both pulled apart with grinning from ear to ear. "Guys, you remember Jake right?" Victoria said. She introduced him to Roy and the others he didn't already know. "So why were you late?" Victoria asked, giving him a pouty face. "I'm sorry but John kept me trying to talk about why Artemis didn't say yes yet. Which reminds me, _are_ you going to say yes Artemis? John is forcing me to ask you because he's too much of a wimp to do it himself." Jake said, his last comment earning him a playful slap in the arm by Victoria. "No. I just don't love him anymore, and if I said yes, then that would be cruel to him and you know how I feel about using him like that." Artemis shrugged. "Oh, okay. So are you ready to go because I have a very busy day planned for us." Jake said suggestively. Victoria giggled then said that she was ready to go, and they left.

"Well, that was…interesting." Roy said, still not grasping the fight between the two sisters. "Yeah if you mean interesting as _blech_, then yes it was very interesting." Artemis said pretending to throw up. Everyone except Brittany started laughing. "Where's mom?" Artemis asked looking around the room. "She had an early appointment with the PT and she saw you dead asleep on the couch and didn't want to wake you up." Cameron explained. "Oh." Artemis looked around and saw how tense Brittany really was. "You're not done are you Britt?" Artemis asked her. "No, no I'm not! Do you really think that I'm just going to let her throw her life away just so she could be with the biggest mistake of her life- why the hell are you guys smiling it's really just pissing me off more right now." Brittany ranted looking at Artemis, Cameron, and the Lyoko gang. "We're smiling because we missed you. We haven't seen you in like 2 years, and it's kind of cute how overprotective you are of her. Though I have to say, it's more scary than cute." Odd said.

She was still pissed off but was calm enough to speak without hand gestures. "Do you have anything that I can hit? Because I need to hit something." Brittany asked. "Well there's the training room at the cave, as long as you promise not to burn it down. Or tell anyone that cave even exists. You have to double pinky swear." Artemis said holding out her pinkies. "I double pinky swear that I will not burn the training room down or tell a living soul that the cave even exists." Brittany said wrapping her pinkies around Artemis's.

When they got to the cave, Artemis let Brittany in and then showed her the cave and where the training room was. Before she left, she saw that Brittany was hanging up a picture of Jake and Victoria hugging on the wall, saying that she needed a target. Artemis shrugged and left the room. About an hour later, everyone was laughing at a story Ulrich was telling them about a family Christmas party, when they heard a loud bang. They looked toward the training room and rushed straight to it, and when they arrived they started coughing because smoke was so thick in the air, they could barely see anything. "Realc eht ria dna tup tuo yna erif tneserp!" Zatanna chanted*. When the smoke cleared, they saw Brittany getting up from being knocked down, and they all rushed to her. "Laeh reh sdnuow." Zatanna chanted again**. "What happened Britt?" Artemis asked worriedly. "Umm…." She started. That's when everyone noticed the state that the training room was in. The dummies and punching bags were now nothing but stuffing, pieces of fabric, and chains hanging on the ceiling, the walls had looked like a chainsaw was taken to them, glass was everywhere, and in front of them, and the wall was no more than a hole with falling pieces of concrete.

Just then Jade entered. "Hey guys, what-what happened here?" Jade said. She looked at them and saw that Brittany was there and put two and two together. "You saw the relationship status change didn't you?" She asked smiling knowingly. "And saw them together. Making out and everything." Brittany said. "Ah, so what happened here exactly?" Jade asked. "I don't know really. It's all just and angry red blur. But I want to say that I hit the wall where Jake's picture was with a cherry bomb." She said pointing to the huge hole. "Where the hell did you get a cherry bomb? We don't even have that right?" She said looking at everyone else in the room seeing them nod and turned back to Brittany. "I know. She got into my utility belt." Robin said checking all the mysterious pockets of his utility belt. "Okay, well if you value your life and the lives of the world, never leave that laying around, especially when someone like Brittany is angry." Artemis said. Brittany was about to object, but thought about it and nodded. "Yeah remind me not to get you angry. Because you are _terrifying_ when you're angry, and I have to deal with an angry BATMAN and the Joker who I might add want to SKIN ME ALIVE!" Robin said. The team nodded along with him and Artemis noticed Conner trying to hide behind her and just looked at him with a 'really?' look. "What? I maybe the clone of Superman, but I'm also half human, and from the looks of this" he gestured around the room "She could probably take me to Krypton and back. Twice." Conner said. "Well yeah, but you're basically a tree trying to hide behind a twig." Brittany pointed out. Artemis looked up at him and nodded. "But the twig is your friend." "But I can easily step around the twig to get to the tree." "And the twig is standing right here. "Oi, girls girls, the three of you are absolutely gorgeous can we go now?" Yumi asked gesturing to the door. "Kinda wishing I had heat vision right now." Conner said.

They left the training room and changed into their pj's, then went to the living room to get more comfortable when Brittany hugged Jade. "So how are you? I can see that you're pregnant. How far along?" Brittany said excitedly. "I'm good. But if my dad or anyone from the shadows God forbid asks, I'm dead. And I'm 3 months along." Jade said. "Wow. You really are a lot like Victoria." Wally said. "Not really, like I **am** like her, but when it comes to the angry thing, I'm the calm one. With Lauren, there would be two holes like the one I made, and with Victoria, there would be at least 5 of those holes." She explained. Artemis burst out laughing at her team's horrified expressions.

After Brittany returned to normal, she decided to stay to get to know the team better. At 10:00, Victoria came into the cave with a huge smile on her face, and a huge purple gorilla in one arm, and a bag filled with what looked like extra food in her other hand. She went to the kitchen, put the food into the fridge, and said hi to the guys and walked to her room. "So how was the date?" Jade asked. "Hi." Victoria said as she put the gorilla down in front of the hallway, and went to her room to change. "I guess it went well. I mean I would hope it did since she's been gone for a whole 8 hours." Kateline said. "Is it just me or does that gorilla have the creepiest 'come hither' look?" Artemis asked moving more towards Wally, even though it didn't seem possible since she was practically sitting on his lap. Wally in turn put his arm around her shoulder protectively, as he eyed the creepy gorilla. "No it's not just you, it does have a creepy look, but what else can we expect from something that Jake bought her?" Ulrich reasoned.

Just then Victoria came back in wearing her purple Enchanted: Taylor Swift t- shirt and her penguin fuzzy pants. "Hey can you put señor creepy in your room? Because he's starting to scare me." Artemis said. She nodded and put the monkey in her room. She came back out and plopped on the couch.

"**Hoy fue absolutamente loco. Primero Jake me preguntaba por qué yo estaba tan tranquilo y yo le dije que era a causa de la pelea que Brittany y yo había antes de llegar allí, que me siento sobre pero, en serio, lo amo y en este momento no se puede cambiar de opinion. Así que empiezó a despotricar sobre eso, entonces lo dejó caer y él me coniguió el gorila como una disculpa al ganar en ese juego de pelota bowling molesto, y luego empezó a preguntar por qué envoi a Juan el video de Taylor Swift "Nunca estamos volviendo juntos" porque Juan era todo corazón destrozado, y él tuvo que pasar 20 minutos con él, tratando de calmarlo."** Victoria ranted in spanish. "Hey, can you speak english, because I think like only Brittany, Yumi, Jade, Ulrich and I am the only people that can understand you." Artemis said, raising an eyebrow when she saw the team raise their hands. "Really? Are Odd, Aelita, Jeremy and I the only ones that don't understand her?" Kateline asked a little exasperated. "Well, when you're a superhero you need to know a lot of different languages since you're saving the world right?" Zatanna asked.

"Point. Anyway, I said that today was insane because first Jake kept asking me why I was so quiet and I told him that it was because of the fight that Brittany and I had before he got there, which I am sorry about but, I seriously love him and right now you can't change my mind. So he started ranting about that, then we dropped it and he got me the gorilla as an apology by winning it in that annoying bowling game, and then he asked me why Artemis sent John the Taylor Swift video "We are never getting back together" because John was all heartbroken and it took him 20 minutes to calm him down." Victoria explained in english. "Seriously? This is why we broke up, because he took everything way too seriously, and could never take a joke. And I said that it was because I didn't like him that way anymore." Artemis said rolling her eyes.

"Man, I would seriously hate to have your love life. I mean I could never survive that. I have a newfound respect for you guys."Zatanna said. "Thanks, but it definitely takes a toll on us after a while. I mean, I'm at the point where I am absolutely exhausted. I don't even want to hear John's name anymore." Artemis said. "JohnJohnJohnJohnJohnJohnJohn JohnJohnJohn-"Brittany teased. "Reallly?" Artemis asked glaring at her. "Yeah, 'cause you walked into that one." She explained. "How old are you 5?" She asked. "You know you love me." "That's debatable right now." Artemis said.

"I just realized something. How the hell did you get here?" Victoria asked. "I drove." Brittany shrugged. "What about mom and Mike?" Victoria asked raising her eyebrows. "I told them that I was going to visit you and left." She answered. "So how about we call it a night yes?" Robin asked. Everyone nodded and went to bed, Brittany taking one of the other spare rooms. (**how many do they freaking have?**)

**So sorry for the late update, I got grounded, then I got writer's block, but whatcha gonna do right? 2,562 words. This is the longest chapter yet! Tell me what you think. And I will be doing another crossover story but w/ How To Train Your Dragon, and I might be bringing back The Reunion, but it's just going to be a regular Code Lyoko story.**

***= clear the air and put out any fire present**

****= heal her wounds**


	17. Kisses

**Chapter 17**

When Victoria woke up, she saw that it was 6:30, and groaned. Why was it that on any type of break from school she always woke up early, but on a school day, she would wake up tired as fuck? She stayed in bed for a good 20 minutes, and when she realized that she wasn't going to fall back asleep, she dragged herself out of bed and went to go get some cereal.

She got into the kitchen and saw that she wasn't the only one up.

"Hey Kaldur."

"Hey."

"What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged. "You too?" she asked. She looked at him a gestured to her bowl, and he nodded. She grabbed another bowl and served the cereal.

They ate in silence until Kaldur asked her if she wanted to hang out for the day so they could get to know each other better. She agreed so they got dressed, and they both brought 40 bucks just in case they wanted to get anything, and they left.

They walked around town telling each other everything about themselves and Victoria learned that his dad was actually a villain like Sportsmaster, and Kaldur learned that her dad has been in jail since she was 10, and that she has been thinking about seeing him again numerous times, but then scold herself for even thinking about doing it and that he didn't deserve to see her, let alone speak to her. She then told him that she he was the only one besides Artemis that she told that to; not even Jake knew about this. That made him feel really special, and he told her about his feelings about Tula and Garth, and he made her feel special by saying that he never told anyone this. "You know, I could never have conversations like this with Jake. Every time I tried he would always tune out, which would then turn into an argument between us." She told him.

Then they got lunch at Burger King, and started to head back to the cave, but decided to go to ShopRite so they could make a cake just for the hell of it. When they got back to the cave, they were bombarded with questions from Artemis. "Where have you been?! I mean really, you guys just take off without a word, no note!" She scolded trying to hold in her laughter, and put her hands on her hips. The same couldn't be said for everyone else. "You know, you sound a lot like Mrs. Weasley saying that." Victoria said. They all laughed and resumed what they were doing.

"So what's in the bags?" Brittany asked. "Cake stuff. It's chocolate, and vanilla." Victoria answered. "Crap. I really wish I could stay but I have to go meet Joey and Sara, so save me a piece of both. Bye." Brittany said giving hugs to everyone. "See ya later." Victoria said. "I need to go train, anyone want to come with me?" Zatanna asked. "We'll go." Robin, Wally, Artemis, and the Lyoko gang said. "M'gann and I are going on a date so we'll see you later." Conner said. "I'll stay and help Victoria with the cakes." Kaldur said. "Alright, but just so you know that you're missing out on a very epic fight between Ulrich and Yumi. I can tape it if you want." Artemis said. Kaldur thought about it for a minute, and then nodded. Artemis grabbed her camera, and left giving a subtle wink to Victoria who just rolled her eyes.

As they were making the cakes, Kaldur kept catching her sneaking batter that was dripping down from the spoon, and he kept mildly scolding her until she convinced him to take some and then the both of them were laughing and taking batter from the spoon. After they put the cakes in the oven, Victoria took the bowl for the chocolate and Kaldur took the bowl for the vanilla and they ate the excess batter off and washed the bowls.

Victoria was washing her bowl when she felt a splash of water on her side, and saw Kaldur looking at her smiling. "Sorry Victoria, it was an accident." Kaldur apologized. "Whatever." Victoria shrugged, and resumed washing the dishes. As they finished the last of their dishes, she subtly pulled up the retractable faucet and sprayed Kaldur with the water. "Hey! That was on purpose!" He said smiling. "Maybe my hand just slipped." She smirked, turning off the faucet. "Admit it. You sprayed me on purpose for accidentally splashing you." He said standing in front of her. "Oh? And what are you going to do if don't?" She asked crossing her arms playfully. "I'm going to do this." He said and started tickling her sides. "No! Stop!" she laughed. She tried to get away, but he had her pressed up between him and the sink so she could go anywhere. "Okay, okay! I sprayed water at you on purpose!" She admitted looking at him.

Now she felt a little awkward since she just realized what position they were in. Although she had to admit that he had very beautiful eyes. She thought that he had grey eyes, but now looking at him up close, she saw that he actually had the palest green eyes ever. Then it was like their body's had minds of their own and they both started leaning in and closing their eyes slowly until their lips met in a slow and sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. They made out for a minute until Kaldur pulled away a little quickly. "What's wrong?" Victoria asked, still dazed from the kiss. "You have a boyfriend. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you." Kaldur apologized and went to his room.

Given the circumstances of what just happened, she should be furious at Kaldur for kissing her, and furious with herself for letting it happen. But instead she felt disappointed because the kiss ended, and mad because she had a stupid boyfriend in the way even though it could be easily fixed. Then she felt confused because she loved Jake right? Wait past tense? Ugh! She needed to talk to the girls about this.

She went to the training room, but she didn't see anyone there, so she walked down the hallway towards her room, and just barged in without knocking. "Come in." Artemis said sarcastically. "KALDUR KISSED ME!" She confessed putting her head in her hands. "What? When? Really?" Artemis asked smiling. Victoria just looked at Artemis until she apologized."He kissed me, and it was about a minute ago." Victoria explained. She then explained what happened. "I didn't want him to stop kissing me, and the fucked up part is that I wanted Jake _out_ of the picture, I kept thinking that I _loved_ him in _past_ tense, and I cheated on Jake and I don't even fell a smidgen of guilt in my entire body. And now I'm confused as hell." Victoria said. She sat next to M'gann and she comfortingly stroked her hair. "Well it sounds like to me that your feelings for Jake decided he was old news and decided to move on to something better and more interesting like Kaldur." Zatanna suggested. "Yeah, but I think the really big question is if you're going to tell Jake and if you're going to break up with him or not. And if the cakes are ruined." Yumi said. "Well, of course I'm going to tell him, I don't know if I'm going to break up with him because he might do it, and the cakes are fine, they've only been in there for a few minutes." Victoria said.

Then the guys except Kaldur came into the room. "Vicki, what happened between you and Kaldur that's got him so guilty looking?" Robin asked. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you guys already know what happened between them." Zatanna said. "Fine. So what'd gonna happen now?" Robin asked. "Well, I'm going to tell Jake and just wing it after that." Victoria said. "So before that happens, how about we put it aside and watch a movie like say, One Missed Call?" Aelita suggested. "You want to watch One Missed Call?" Kateline asked. Aelita just shrugged. "Okay, well we'll go get the popcorn and Kaldur, while you guys put the movie in?" Wally asked. The girls nodded and everyone went to their living room with the big T.V.

They came back with the popcorn and Kaldur, and made him sit next to Victoria while she set her watch to go off when the cakes were done. She looked up and smiled at him when he sat down. "Listen you didn't have to apologize for earlier, it wasn't like you forced me or violated me in anyway." Victoria whispered to him. He looked at her and smiled. "I just thought that you would be mad at me. Forgive and forget?" He said. She smiled at him and nodded. Then they started to watch the movie.

By the middle of it, the girls were already burying their heads into the guy's chest, and peeking through their hands so they could still watch the movie. Then during one of those quiet, suspenseful you-know-something-is-going-to-pop-out-and-scare-the-living-daylights-out-of-you moments, Victoria's watch went off and everyone screamed. As Artemis paused the movie, Brittany came in. "Hey, why was everyone screaming for?" She asked looking at the T.V. "Victoria's watch went off, and we were watching One Missed Call." Artemis explained. She had one hand over her heart as if she was about to say the Pledge of Allegiance. "Why were you guys watching One Missed Call?" Brittany asked raising an eyebrow. Everyone pointed to Aelita and Brittany just looked at her like she had two heads. "What? I was in the mood for a scary movie, sue me." Aelita crossed her arms. "Uh huh. You probably wanted to cuddle up to Jeremy." Brittany said. "Again, sue me." Aelita said again. "But you guys are always all over each other, why would you need a movie for an excuse?" Brittany asked. "No, that's them." Jeremy and Aelita said pointing to Yumi, Ulrich, Kateline, and Odd. "Hey! What is this, pick on Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Kateline day or something?" Odd asked. "And anyway, that's more Brittany and Joey if anything. How is he by the way?" Yumi said pointing at Brittany. "This is for that comment" she flipped her off "And he's doing good. Look!" Brittany held out her left hand which had a silver band with a small diamond in the middle. Victoria looked at the ring and looked back at Brittany. She saw the look she gave her and rolled her eyes.

"Before you say anything, no I'm not pregnant nor engaged; this is just a promise ring. I'm not Nama." She said pointing at Victoria to shut her up before she could say anything. Everyone besides the team started cracking up. "Their grandmother got married when she was 19 because she got pregnant."Artemis explained to them. "Oh, and I'm 20 thank you very much! Also Titi Denise didn't get married, she's still engaged. " Brittany pointed out. "Yeah, but Grandma Juanita got married when she was about 20." Victoria said. "Yeah, our family tends to go for younger guys, marry, and start a family young." Artemis said. "That's very true." Brittany said sending a sideways glance to Victoria and Kaldur which did not go unnoticed by Victoria. "Yeah, like me and Jake." Victoria said looking straight at Brittany.

"This reminds me, I need to talk to you about Jake." She said "I thought we were done." Victoria said giving her an exasperated look. "It's about something else, but I think it's one of the more private ones." She said looking around. "Man. But wait; wouldn't Conner hear everything because of his super hearing?" Artemis said. "True, but let me get the cakes before they're ruined." Victoria said, and took the cakes out of the oven so they could cool off, and went back to the couch quickly. "So anyway, I saw Jake making out with someone." Brittany said getting straight to the point. "Who?" Victoria asked. "Sarah."She answered. "Sarah Miller?" Victoria asked. Brittany nodded. "That girl is a short blonde slutty bimbo with pink split ends, like the majority of the girls in Chester." Artemis stated. **(A/N: Sarah Miller is not like this in real life besides being blonde and having pink at the end of her hair; she is very sweet 11****th**** grader like me, BUT the part about most of the girls in Chester being slutty bimbos is sadly VERY TRUE!)**

Victoria just shrugged. "That's it? A shrug? Well that was easier than I thought. I mean I honestly thought that you were gonna go off on me and insist that I was lying." Brittany said. "Well considering the fact that I also cheated on him, so yeah." Victoria said, making everyone but Kaldur laugh. "What?" Brittany asked. "Me and Kaldur kissed earlier." Victoria said. "Oh. See I don't know whether to be angry at you because you cheated, or happy because when you throw it in Jake's face, he's going to get a taste of his own medicine, so I'm gonna go to my room and contemplate that." She said walking to her room. "Don't you want to watch the movie with us?" Artemis asked. "No thanks I just had two Big Gulps." She said before going back down the hallway. "Wow. You know, when you break up with him, you can throw Sarah Miller in his face." Artemis said. Victoria thought about it and then nodded, smiling. "That is very true! Thank you Artemis." Victoria said. "Artemis smiled and played the movie again.

**End of the chapter finally! I got writer's block and then I got grounded again for getting a bad 5 weeker/progress report. But hey I'm back now and the break up for me and Jake, and possible date for Artemis and Wally is coming up next chapter! Until next time lovelies! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY! ENOUGH AND THE JIG IS UP ARE GOING TO BE ON TEMPORARY HIATUS BECAUSE I AM SO VERY UNORGANIZED IN MY HEAD, AND THE PLOT BUNNY ABSOLUTELY HATES ME! I AM SO SORRY PLOT BUNNY FOR ANYTHING THAT I HAVE DONE TO MAKE YOU MAD AT ME! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But I since I can never ever stop writing fanfiction I will be working on a new one that has a combination of my favorite book series in the world…Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Mortal Instruments. Just for now this will be the order that I will be working on my stories so I can at least ATTEMPT to be organized:**

**Mortal Instruments (have not thought of a name yet, but I am open to suggestions)**

**Enough**

**The Jig is Up**

**This is the summary for the Mortal Instruments: Clary, Simon, and Magnus are best friends and half-bloods and have been going to Camp Half-Blood since Magnus was 7 and Clary and Simon were 6. They have always been outcasts at their high school Shadow high Prep, and everyone except for the 3 Lightwoods have been teasing them for as long as Magnus, Clary and Simon can remember. But what happens when the infamous Lightwoods turn out to be half-bloods like Magnus, Clary and Simon? Sizzy, Malec, Clace, Thalico, Percabeth, etc. AU If you have any suggestions, please voice them I love reading everything you guys have to say, AND AGAIN I AM VERY SORRY BUT I JUST DID NOT WANT YOU GUYS THINKING I DIED OR SOMETHING, I AM VERY MUCH ALIVE!**


End file.
